A Love Worth Protection (Previously known as Deal of Protection)
by ButchHeartButtercup
Summary: [Mainly ButtercupXButch.] The Girls have super-powers which is said to be the solution for everything. You're wrong. The Girls have drama like you- just more worse. Tragedies, bitter lies and secrets are all a part of their life- keeping them hostage. But what if love (The Rowdy Ruff Boys.) decide to step in to protect them? Will love win or hate? Read to find out.
1. The Deal

I stood there in the cold wind, as it pricked my skin. My long raven hair moved with the wind, making me feel wild and free. I wrapped my arms around myself, with a scoff of annoyance, as I waited for him to make his dear appearance.

I didn't even know why I was present in the deserted street anyway. He had asked for my presence tonight, indeed, but it's not like he could force me to come or anything. As much as I denied it, I knew I was there by choice. I wanted to listen to what he had to say.

I sighed as I looked down at my wrist-watch with a scowl over my face. He was late, and I sure wasn't going to wait for him anymore. Blossom and Bubbles were probably already becoming suspicious.

Just as I was about to leave, I heard a voice behind me. As I turned around, I noticed him immediately.

Those piercing green eyes that took every girl's breath away, that raven hair, much like mine, but certainly more gorgeous. His strong jaw line, that ever girl just wanted to plant kisses on, and that strong and amazing body. The muscles in his arms flexed whenever he moved, causing girls to sigh dreamingly. Standing at six feet, one inch, he was every girl's dream boy.  
Whenever he smirked, that devilish handsome look had girls melting at his feet, and every time he smiled, revealing those white pearls of teeth, he had them captivated like none other.

He was the sexy Greek god of our High School. The boy that every girl wanted and every guy wanted to be like. This sexy boy was Butch Jojo, the son of Mojo Jojo, and brother of Boomer Jojo, and Brick Jojo. Also, known as the School heart throb.

"Sorry, I'm late," He apologized, in that husky voice of his, "You're not mad, right, Babe?"

"Don't call me babe, you moron." I said, as I gritted my teeth in annoyance at his term of endearment, before continuing, "Now, tell me, do you want?"

He chuckled, causing the hair on my neck to stand, "Buttercup... always the impatient one." He paused, before continuing, "I have a proposition to make."

"What?"

Noticing my dumbstruck face, Butch sighed, before explaining.

"I know about Ace."

My face instantly hardened at his words, and I couldn't stop the hiss that escaped my lips, cutting through the deafening silence that had settled in, like a knife.

''don't tell anyone or else-''

''I won't,'' He replied, with a roll of his green orbs, not looking the slightest affected by my attitude.

Ace of the Gangreen gang was now our biology teacher. I have no idea how he landed himself such a job, but he had made my life hell ever since he started teaching our class.

He forcefully kissed me every day after school, shoving his dirty tongue into my mouth, as I helplessly tried to pry his hands away, from roaming my body. So many times, he had been close to raping me, but I had moved away just in time, telling him it was not a part of our deal.

I felt like such a slut, a whore, each day after school. I had begun hating myself. But then I would remind myself, that I was doing this for Bubbles not me. Ace had a video that would ruin Bubbles, and I couldn't let that happen.

As tough and strong I claimed myself to be, at the end of the day, I was still just a seventeen year old, trying to live a normal high school life.

''Buttercup…'' Butch began, his piercing green eyes, trialing over my face, before he came nearer, and cupped the side of my face, with his hands, ''why are you letting him do this?''

The thought of Ace had left me tired, and I couldn't bring myself to push Butch away, his presence was actually comforting in a way.

''Bubbles…'' was the only word that I was able to say.

''I know,'' Butch nodded, with a knowing look in his eyes, ''Do you want me to beat him up for?''

''No!'' I instantly yelled, causing Butch to look at me in surprise, ''you can't. He'll show the video to Bubbles.''

''Bubbles need to know that her boyfriend is a cheating asshole!'' Butch yelled back, trying to make me understand.

''I know,'' I whispered, ''but now is not the time. She's still not over her last breakup. Please, Butch?''

Butch surprised me by pulling me into his hard chest, and wrapping his arms around me. I felt safe, because my frame was small compared to his large one.

''I have an idea,'' he murmured into my ear, ''we'll act as if we're dating- and tell everybody we really are together. Once Ace realizes, you can't be with him anymore because you're dating me, and everybody knows I'm a possessive bastard, he'll leave you alone.''

I took a moment to think about his proposition before nodding in agreement, it's not like I had anything better to do.

He pulled me away, as he asked, ''deal?''  
''Deal.'' I said back, before questioning him, ''why are you helping me anyway?''

''I need entertainment,'' was his reply, before he flew away, leaving me alone.

This is short! I know.. But I'll continue, if you guys like it only.


	2. His sinful Lips

''Buttercup, are you awake, yet?'' Bubbles whispered, as she tugged on my comforters.

I moaned in protest, not wanting to get out of bed yet. This is what happened every day, Bubbles would try to wake up for School, sweetly, but since she would fail, Blossom would come barging in, and she'd yell at me at the top of her lungs, and would continue to lecture me, until I snapped back.

''I'm afraid, I'll have to call Blossom…'' Bubbles trailed off, with a sigh of frustration.

I immediately picked up my head from my green pillow, shooting her a scowl.

''Fine.'' I murmured, in defeat, ''leave. I'm up.''

''Good girl,'' Bubbles said, with a genuine smile, ''Come down for breakfast once you're done.''

As I watched her walk towards the bedroom, I couldn't stop the memory that hit my head. The video- the video of Mitch cheating on Bubbles.

Before Bubbles began dating Mitch, she used to date, Junior of the Amoeba boys. I don't know what she saw in him but somehow she ended up loving him. The day he broke up with her, Bubbles turned into a freaking mess. She wouldn't talk, wouldn't smile, wouldn't care where Octi was, she wouldn't even cook! And that wasn't normal for someone like Bubbles.

When Mitch asked her out, Blossom and I were glad. We couldn't take the not-so-happy Bubbles anymore. Little did we know that it would turn out like this? I didn't know why he had cheated on my sister, but he was going to pay once Bubbles was back to her independent self.

Before I could stop myself, I called out, ''Bubbles?''

She turned around immediately, her blonde locks of hair fell to the side of her face, framing her flawless face, as she replied, ''Yes, Buttercup?''

''You know I love you, right?'' I questioned, as a lump of nervousness formed in my throat.

''Of course,'' Bubbles responded with a giggle, ''you're my sister, silly.''

''I know,'' I said, with a confident nod, ''I was just asking.''

As I stared at my sister's smiling face, another memory hit me. Last night! I had totally forgotten about Butch! Our deal! What the hell had I gotten myself into?

I was going to pretend I was Butch's girlfriend…

Girlfriend. The word made chills run down my spine, especially since it was in the same sentence with Butch.

Could I really pull this act? Of course, I could. I was a tough girl, and I was going to do this.

Tough? Yeah right. I couldn't even fight Ace, for crying out loud.

''Earth to Buttercup?''

Bubbles sweet voice snapped me back to reality, and I shooed her away, telling her I had to get ready. I walked towards my wardrobe, and settled on wearing my shimmering green V-neck tank top, with my black skinny jeans, which had chains attached to each pocket, and they made noise each time, I moved. To chop the rebellious attire off, I also wore my dark worn out converse.

As for my makeup, unlike Blossom and Bubbles, who made pastries out of themselves, I just put on my eyeliner, and a little gloss, like usual.

I ran a hand through my long jet black hair, with a nod of approval. My hair was quite long now, reaching my waist.

''Buttercup! Come down for breakfast, honey!''

I rolled my green eyes at Professor's term of endearment, before walking out of my bathroom. When I walked into the kitchen, I noticed that Blossom and Bubbles were already there, engrossed into a heated conversation with the Professor.

''Good morning Buttercup,'' The Professor said, with a smile over his face, as he took a sip of his coffee.

''Morning, Pops.'' I grumbled, as I began eating my cereal.

Since the Professor had requested us to call him Daddy since we were older now, I had settled on calling him Pops, which was an informal word for Father, unlike Blossom who addressed him as Father, and Bubbles, who called him Daddy.

He watched the three of us eat, with a loving smile on his face. I wondered how he never got tired of our rants, maybe because he loved us too much.

Once we were done eating, Blossom and Bubbles offered to the clean the dishes, and I just sat there, waiting for them with a bored expression.

Once my dear sisters were done, the three of us flew to School. Flying to School was my favorite part of the day, not because of the School part. Yuck no. I hated School more than dogs hated Cats, but I liked the way it felt when we flew together, leaving three streaks of light behind.

The moment we entered the School Gates, everybody turned towards us. Classes didn't start for another fifteen minutes, meaning everybody was present in School grounds.

I waved at a few people that I recognized, before my eyes made contact with him. He was leaning against a tree, looking as sexy as ever. He flashed me a smirk, before making his way towards us.

Everybody watched with disbelieving looks, including Blossom and Bubbles, as he came to stand before me, completely ignoring my sisters, who were standing right next to me.

Butch never even glanced at a girl, he had too much of an ego. The only people that he talked to were his Brothers, and that's why girls wanted his attention even more.

Boomer and Brick were staring at us in confusion too, with furrowed eyebrows. So they didn't know about the deal yet, I was more than surprised. Butch and his brothers were very close.

''Good Morning, Buttercup.'' Butch said, in his husky voice, and it echoed around the place, because everybody had gone quiet, eagerly trying to listen to our exchange.

I jumped in surprise, when Butch moved forward, and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into his strong and warm chest. He was wearing a green t-shirt as well.

He leaned down, towards my ear, and murmured, ''Play along, Babe.''

I gritted my teeth at the word 'babe,' but reminded myself that I was doing this for my own protection.

I forced myself to wrap my arms around his neck, and gasps were heard from around us. Even Blossom, and Bubbles gasped loudly, and I couldn't blame them. They didn't know about our deal.

Unlike my Sisters, who were in shock, Brick and Boomer let out laughs?

''You scored good brother,'' Brick said.

I guess it was his way of telling Butch, he had done a good job by getting me as his girlfriend.

If he only knew…

Like Butch, his Brothers were definitely good looking too. With his orange hair, and blazing orange eyes, Brick could make any girl fall in love, and with his blonde hair, and loving sea blue eyes Boomer, would hypnotize any girl he wanted.

''You guys are dating!?'' Blossom yelled, and I cringed, already preparing myself for another lecture.

''Chill, Boss,'' Brick interjected, giving Blossom a teasing smile, ''my brother will not break her heart. After all, she's his first girlfriend.''

Blossom growled at him in warning, as her orange eyes filled with rage, but surprisingly, they cooled down once she turned towards Butch, and I.

''Buttercup…'' She started, with a sigh, ''I am your sister, and I can be quite hard on you at times, but if you really want to date Butch, then I can't stop you, alright?''

Even though, Butch and I were not a real thing, I still managed to smile at her speech, as Butch rested his head over my shoulder, and turned me around, so he was hugging me from behind.

He was really good at this 'acting,' thing.

''Bloss-''

''I know, I understand why you didn't tell me. You thought, I'd lecture you right?'' Blossom continued, cutting me off.

I simply nodded, in amazement.

''Well, I won't, and neither will Bubbles, right?'' She said, as nudged Bubbles, who was still in a state of shock.

''Of-of course!'' Bubbles stuttered, finally snapping out of her trance, ''We support you guys like.. Hundred percent!''

I chuckled at them, feeling relieved that they weren't mad, after all, I wasn't only doing this for myself, I was also doing this for Bubbles.

But my laughter soon died down, and I forced myself not to kill Mitch, as he walked towards Bubbles, with a smile, that I'm sure was fake.

''Bubbles, Sweetie,'' He greeted her, as he pressed a kiss to her forehead, making her blush.

'You lying cheating asshole!' I yelled, inside my head.

''Do you think they've fucked, yet?'' Butch whispered in my ear, and I glared up at him in warning.

''What?'' He continued with an innocent expression, ''I haven't even seen them kiss properly yet, so imagine my surprise if they have actually had sex…''

''Hey, what are you guys talking about?'' Blossom inquired, with an eyebrow raised in suspicion.

''Nothing much,'' I replied quickly, as I tried to move away from Butch, but he only tightened his arms around me.

''How about we show them how to kiss?'' Butch whispered, causing my eyes to go wide, as I stiffened in his hold.

''You wouldn't...'' I trailed off.

''I like a challenge.'' He said, teasingly, as he turned me around, towards him.

''Butch!-''

My protests were cut off, when his warm and moist lips crashed against mine. They were so hot, so demanding, so irresistible, so unbelievingly desirable. My lips started to move against his on their own, making him part his lips. He shoved his tongue inside my mouth, startling me, and I responded by trailing my hands up to his raven hair, and tugging on it.

His hands ran down my back, stopping at my lower back, and he playfully squeezed me there, pressing me against him, even more.

''What the hell is going on here!?'' Someone yelled, snapping us back to reality, and making us pull away.

As Butch ran his tongue over his lips, and stared at me with lust in his green eyes, I couldn't help but gulp.

Ace was the one who had yelled. He had seen us kissing.

Fuck.

* * *

Second Chapter :) Review, please? Rate too! Remember I'll only continue if you like it :) What do you think about Butch?


	3. Our Act

''What the hell is going on here?'' Ace's voice boomed through out the place, as students began to scatter away, ''Is this how you behave at your House?''

''Unfortunately, yes, Sir.'' Brick said, with a chuckle.

Ace narrowed his eyes at him, as his lips pulled up into a deep scowl, before questioning, ''Do you want detention?''

''Gladly-''

''Brick,'' Boomer said, as he grabbed a hold of his brother's shoulder, ''I think we should go.''

''What? You think I'm afraid of him?'' Brick snapped, his orange eyes narrowing at his blonde brother.

''Of course not,'' Boomer sighed, not affected by his attitude at all, ''Let's just go.''

Brick scoffed, but nodded at his brother, before turning towards Butch and I.

''You coming?'' He questioned, as he crossed his arms.

''Yeah,'' Butch nodded, as he gripped my hand, ''I'll be right there. You guys go ahead.''

''Want to spend some time with your eye-candy, huh?'' Boomer teased, his blue eyes twinkling in amusement.

Butch growled in warning, making Boomer step back. Brick laughed at Boomer, calling him a wuss, before ruffling Boomer's hair, and following him inside the School building.

''Don't worry, Baby.'' Butch said, as he looked down at me, ''Just come with me.''

I nodded at him with a lump in my throat, as he tugged on my hand, making me trail after him. Ace was right there, he was trying to make eye-contact but I firmly kept my gaze on the floor. I know I was acting cowardly, but at the moment I didn't care.

Just as we passed Ace, and I let out a sigh of relief, Ace reached out for my free hand and gripped it.

''Can you stay back, Miss Utonium?'' Ace asked, politely, sounding like an actual teacher for once, ''I would like to have a word with you.''

I was instantly pulled away from him by Butch. Butch pushed me behind him, as he narrowed his piercing green eyes at Ace. Ace looked back challengingly, not showing any sign of stepping back.

''Sir, that's my Girlfriend you were holding onto,'' Butch began, his voice coming out, through gritted teeth, ''and I don't appreciate a teacher touching her in anyway, and neither does the School policy.''

Ace's eyes widened at the word 'girlfriend,' but he regained his composure soon enough, and straightened his frame, trying to appear taller and stronger than Butch, but sadly it wasn't working.

''Mr. Jojo, I was just asking her-''

''You shall ask her in front of me then.'' Butch demanded.

Ace sighed, before waving his hand in dismissal.

''you are free to go. It isn't that important, I suppose.''

''Very well.'' Butch said, as he nodded, and pulled me in front of him, ''Good day, Sir.''

I smiled in victory, as Butch led me towards the building, but that's when I heard him whisper.

''You haven't won yet, Buttercup.'' Ace whispered to himself.

It made chills run down my spine, in a bad way. Butch seemed to have noticed because he wrapped his arms around me, pressing me to his chest. I inhaled his scent, trying to calm myself.

''Are you okay?'' he asked, his voice sounding concerned for once.

''I-I, I'm fine.'' I stuttered.

''Doesn't seem like it.'' He whispered, as his hands began to stroke my cheek.

He then suddenly leaned forward and pecked me on the lips._ Hard._ It made me step back, with the force that he had implied. I had totally forgotten about our amazing kiss outside. Amazing? Seriously? What was wrong with me?

Butch had kissed me _without _my permission I was supposed to be upset. I was supposed to be hitting him, and yelling at him with pure anger. Then why wasn't I? Why was I acting like it actually meant something when it was just an act?

''Do my kisses leave you love-struck?'' Butch teased, with a smirk, referring to my absence of thoughts.

I growled at him in anger, ''Shut up!''

''That isn't a nice thing to say to your boyfriend, Miss Utonium.''

He suddenly slammed his lips against mine _again._ He pressed them against mine _hardly,_ bruising my lips in process. His tongue once again entered my mouth, but forcefully and hungrily this time. His hands traveled up my thighs, stopping at my stomach.

''Get a room, you too!''

Butch pulled away from me, and growled at a random guy, who had said that. He then turned towards me and chuckled.

''I think he's right,'' He sighed, before nodding towards the classroom, ''Besides, we have Biology.''

I let him grab my hand, since we were going to Ace's classroom. Once we entered, everyone went quiet.

''So then the cells-'' Ace stopped, and arched an eyebrow at us, ''Finally decided to join us?''

While Butch and Ace began to glare at each other, I took my time observing Ace. He was twenty-seven now, but he still managed to look very young. He was as tall as Butch, six feet and an inch, but much more skinnier. He still had that long, straight, greasy, slick-back hairdo, with his scraggly mustache and fangs. He was dressed formally, in a black suit.

''Copular, continue with your lesson.'' Butch snapped, referring to Ace by his last name.

Ace smiled in amusement, as Butch and I sat down. I didn't know why he was amused, but I'm sure I didn't want to know the reason.

* * *

Everything had gone by smoothly, and School was already over for the day. I breathed a sigh of relief, as I closed my locker. I hadn't seen Ace anywhere, and I'm guessing he had backed off for the day.

''Buttercup.''

Speak of the Devil.

I turned towards him with a glare, ''What do you want, Ace?''

He chuckled a little, before replying, ''For you to come to my classroom. Right now.''

''No.'' I answered, confidently.

''No?'' He breathed, sounding surprised, ''Do you know what that means, little lady?''

''I have a boyfriend.'' I tried to explain, ''Do you really want to make out with another guy's girlfriend?''

He laughed loudly at my comment, while I watched him with narrowed eyes.

''Darling,'' He started, with a chuckle, ''Has that ever stopped me before? Do you really think I care? I can still use the video against Bubbles.''

''Butch can tell the School if he finds out about what you're doing-''

''But he won't.'' Ace cut me off, with a snarl.

''Who's going to stop him?'' I challenged.

Finally, for the first time this year, I was acting like my old self.

''You.''

''What if I don't want to?'' I hissed, ''What the heck is wrong with you anyway, Ace D. Copular? Why are you such a pedophile!''

I didn't care if I was yelling, I just needed to let all my anger out. Everybody had already gone home anyway, including Bubbles and Blossom.

''Can't get a girl your age?'' I mocked, with a sly grin.

''Are you coming or not?'' He demanded, as he clinched his hands into his fists, ''I still have the video.''

''What's going on here?'' A new voice chimed in.

Ace and I looked over at Butch, who was standing a couple of feet away from us, with his green and black back pack slung over his right shoulder. He was frowning deeply, with his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

''Nothing, _Babe,_'' I said, forcing myself to mutter the word, as I instantly walked towards him.

''What are you doing here, anyway?'' I questioned, keeping up the act, because I knew Ace was listening in on our conversation.

''I just wanted to check up on you.'' He replied, as he wrapped his arms around me, ''ready to go home?''

''As ready as I'll ever be,'' I whispered honestly, before leaning up and planting my lips on his.

I only did that to piss off Ace, or maybe I was just trying to deny the fact, that I loved kissing Butch. Butch smirked into the kiss, before squeezing my ass hardly. I would have slapped him on the face, if Ace wasn't standing behind us.

Then Butch moved away from me, before quickly pecking me on the lips again.

''More of this at my house, Baby.''

I forced myself to blush at his comment, just to add effect, ''we should be going then.''

''We should.'' He agreed, before grabbing my bag as well, and leading us outside. I glanced at Ace once, before leaving, only to see him fuming with anger and rage, that made me happy.

''Can you drop me off at home?'' I questioned Butch, once we were outside, ''I'm too tired to fly.''

''We're going to my house.'' He replied, over his shoulder, ''Didn't I already say that?''

''I thought you were just trying to piss Ace off,'' I explained, ''why your house though?''

''My brother mentioned how I got you as a girlfriend to my Dads, and they want to meet you.'' He explained, sheepishly.

''Mojo and HIM want to meet me?'' I asked, feeling slightly nervous.

Butch nodded, before wrapped his arms around my shoulders, as we walked towards his car.

''Don't worry though,'' He started, ''We're a normal family like you. You'll see.''

I could only nod at him in reply. This day was certainly becoming more interesting.

* * *

Third Chapter :D Review & Rate?

How kind of family do you think Boomer, Brick, Butch, Mojo and HIM are? :) Normal or far from it? I might use your idea!


	4. Butch Jojo is loaded

''Come on.'' Butch repeated for the millionth type, sounding irritated.

''I can't,'' I said, with a scowl, as I crossed my arms, ''I'm nervous.''

''They won't eat you.'' Butch replied, as he eyed my body, ''Although, you are very.. appetizing.''

I smacked him on the head, with a scoff, ''Don't look at me like that.''

''But you're my girlfriend for the time being.. I can do whatever I want.'' He explained, with a pout.

''We're not in School. We don't have to act.''

''That reminds me,'' He began, his expression turning serious, ''We have to act like a couple in front of my Family too.''

''What?!'' I yelled, in confusion.

''Yes,'' He confirmed, ''I have a reputation that I have to maintain. I'm a villain, not a super hero that helps a girl.''

I looked at him, as my expression softened slightly. After all, he was helping me, even though, he didn't have to. He didn't owe me anything. I suppose I could do this much for him in return.

''Fine,'' I nodded, reluctantly, ''Let's go.''

He flashed me a smirk, before getting out of the car, at the same time that I did. I walked over to him, and he grabbed my hand in his as he lead us to the Jojo Mansion.

This place was huge, posh, and symbolized luxury, for sure. Not only the Mansion, but the large garden located in front and behind it. The garden was filled with different types of flowers, every kind, actually.

The Mansion stood tall, and large, giving out this intimidating era. All in all, the place was simply breathtaking, making me eye all the things with amazement.

''His Majesty has an obsession with gardening..'' Butch trailed off, when he noticed me eyeing the garden once again.

''HIM?''

''Yeah.''

''They're beautiful.''

''A girl would think so.'' He replied, with a teasing smile.

Butch led me to the front door, and just as he was about to open the door, it was flung open by HIM. I eyed his appearance, and he looked the same as usual, with his large lobster-like claws, pointed ears, black widow's peak hair, yellow-green eyes, a hooked nose and a long, curled beard, and his three long eyelashes on each eyelid, rosy red cheeks and black lipstick.

But instead of wearing his usual feminine clothes, he just had a towel wrapped around his waist, and on his clawed hands was keeping it there.

''Your Majesty,'' Butch said, as he eyed his adoptive Father's attire.

''You mean Father,'' HIM corrected with a frown, before flashing us a grin again, ''I was just so excited to meet Buttercup that I didn't even get dressed!''

''It's not like your meeting her for the first time,'' Butch pointed out, with his eyebrow raised.

''Yes, but its the first time I'm meeting her as your girlfriend.'' HIM replied, as he turned towards me.

Taking me by surprise, he hugged me tightly. I awkwardly stood in his embrace, not knowing what to do. After all, when we were younger, my Sisters and I use to kick his butt in fighting crime.

''Let's go inside.'' HIM said, sounding genuinely excited, as he led us inside.

''We would have been inside minutes ago, if you hadn't kept us waiting.'' Butch pointed out, as he followed HIM and I inside.

''Go call your brother down for lunch.'' HIM ordered him.

''But Father-''

''Go now.'' HIM said, his voice suddenly turning demonic, before turning back feminine, ''Let's go to the dining room, Buttercup.''

I watched amazed as Butch obeyed HIM's order, with a scowl. I mean, I would have never thought, the boys would listen to their Parents.

When we entered the dinning hall, it was as beautiful and posh as the rest of the place. There was a long table in the middle of the place, which had chairs lined around it. Plates, and different dishes were lined on the table as well. Chandeliers covered the ceiling of the place, and a pleasant melody was being played in the room.

''Boomer!''

''Coming!'' Boomer replied, before he came into the dining hall, from the Kitchen, I suppose.

I watched as he filled the table with mouth-watering dishes, and drinks, and deserts of different kinds, that I didn't even know the names of, but I could tell that they were delicious.

Once he was done, He ran his hand through his blonde locks of hair, before turning towards us. His baby blue eyes widened in surprise, before he flashed me a smile.

''Buttercup! I didn't know Butch was bringing you here for Lunch.. I would have made something more special.''

''Are you kidding me? My mouth is watering already by only smelling the food!'' I exclaimed, in astonishment.

''Oh.. That's good then.'' He said, with a sheepish chuckle.

''FOOD!'' Brick yelled, as he came flying into the room.

''No flying inside the house-,'' Mojo Jojo said, as the grumpy monkey came inside the dining hall, ''Now that does not mean that I do not like you flying, nor I am discouraging the use of your abilities, after all it is what makes you boys, you. Now, I do not mean that only your abilities make you, after all that is not only-''

''Dad!'' Boomer yelled at his Father, or creator, ''We get it, just please sit down, yeah?''

''I agree.'' Butch mumbled, as he pulled a chair for himself, and me.

I sat down, and HIM eyed the both of us with a teary smile.

''Butchie has grown up so fast!''

''Do not call me that!'' Butch growled back, looking embarrassed.

''Oh right.'' HIM said, with a chuckle, ''I won't embarrass you in front of your girlfriend.''

''Silence, and sit down, because we have to eat, after all, we can not be wasting our time while the Earth is moving, now that does mean-''

''Dad, we get it!'' Butch, Boomer, and Brick chorused.

After that we fell into silence, as all of us began eating. Now, I wasn't kidding when I said Boomer's food looked delicious. It even tasted awesome, and I was probably eating like a pig, but nobody seemed to mind.

''Dad, you didn't say anything about Butch's chain and ball.'' Brick said, suddenly, as he smirked at me.

I scowled at him return, because he had just referred to me as a ball and chain.

''Oh, yes.'' Mojo looked up at me, from his food, ''Welcome to the Family. Now that does not mean that my Son has proposed to you or anything, not that I would mind, but I just wanted to appear nice because it is you who is dating my son after all. I also-''

''I get it.'' I cut him, pleadingly.

I couldn't take her nattering anymore. My head was about to explode.

Butch seemed to get it, because he turned towards me, ''You done, Buttercup?''

I nodded, and he got up excusing himself and I.

''We're going up to my bedroom.'' Butch said, giving all of them a pointed look, ''No funny business.''

Brick smirked, and Butch growled at him, ''especially you, carrot red.''

I laughed, as Brick's face fell.

Butch then led me out of the dining room. We walked up the gigantic staircase, to a lobby upstairs. This floor of the house looked more.. boyish. There was a living room in the middle, but a cozy and homey one, not the luxurious one downstairs. The floor was carpeted with a white carpet, but all the walls were painted a dark brown. There was a LCD Television that covered one of the walls, in front of the Television were three bean bags, one blue, one green and one orange. Another wall was covered with CDs shelves, while the third was covered with shelves of Play-stations, Xboxs, and other video games.

There was also a mini fridge in the corner, but it was covered with pizza boxes and other food.

''Wow..'' I murmured in amazement, ''Since when are you guys so loaded.. I mean rich! Since when are you guys so rich?''

''Since Dad stopped wasting money on fail projects..'' Butch chuckled, ''He keeps a low profile. No more Crime. Just money.''

The fourth wall of the living room had three doors. One Blue, one Green and one Orange.

As I expected, Butch led us to the Green bedroom. When he opened the door to his bedroom, and I walked in, I let out a huge breath of surprise. The place was like.. so big.

His bedroom was as big as.. my whole house! The floor was carpeted in Black, while all the walls were painted green. There was a king sized bed in the middle of the bedroom, and the wall in front of the bed had a LCD Television, beneath the Television, he had a shelf which was fill of movies. On either side of his bed, he had two side tables, each had a glow in the dark lamp. The wall on the left side of his bedroom, had a huge window, which was covered with Black curtains. Butch walked towards it, and pulled the curtains away, revealing a balcony that had the view of the whole garden outside.

He also had two green bean bags, a walk in wardrobe, a guitar, and an person stereo system inside his bedroom. His bedroom had everything, even the things I didn't know names of.

''Like the place?'' He questioned, as he walked towards me.

''Very impressive,'' I answered truthfully.

As I turned towards the other side of the room, I noticed something.

''Is that..'' I trailed off, in shock.

''yes.'' Butch confirmed, knowing what I was looking at, ''That is a mini-bar.''

''Wanna drink?'' He questioned.

''Nope.'' I instantly said, with a frown.

The Professor would kill me if he found out.

''Are you scared?''

''No!''

''Then why won't you drink?''

I remained silent.

''you are scared..''

My temper broke, and I growled, ''Fine! I will!''

Butch smirked widely, ''Let's get wasted then.''

* * *

Chapter four! :D

Review and Rate!

I didn't edit, so I am aware it has mistakes. Please excuse them!


	5. Lustful Situations

My head hurt- really badly. It felt like my brain was trying to jump out of my skill, but my skin was forcefully keeping it inside. Nice description, Buttercup, I told myself.

''Fuck.. I'm suffering from a migraine.''

''Migraine?'' A voice pitched in, coming from below me, ''You mean a hangover, Babe.''

I rolled off of the hard surface I was on, and I couldn't help but gasp in surprise when I realized that I had been lying on Butch a couple of seconds ago. No wonder, the surface was hard.

He turned on his side, and his face came into level with mine. I couldn't help the shiver that ran through my body when he reached over, and placed his hand on my thigh.

My eyes almost dropped out of their sockets, when he griped my thigh harder, and pulled me towards him, crashing my front against his hard chest. My body was burning up due to our closeness.

''Are you out of your bloody mind?'' I choked, forgetting about the banging in my head, ''Stop acting. Nobody is here.''

''I'm not acting..'' He replied instantly, and his eyes sparked with an emotion, but it soon disappeared, ''I'm just enjoying the moment.''

''What moment?'' I snapped, ''there is no moment.''

''Yes there is..'' He whispered, bringing his face closer to mine, as his lips twitched into his handsome smirk, ''You're lying in nothing but your undergarments in front of me..''

My eyes stared at him in confusion. What was he going on about? I was fully dressed.. I came here with him after School. Once I looked down at my almost naked figure.. I screamed. _Loudly_.

Butch suddenly pushed me down, making me lay down on my back, as he crawled on top of me. He pinned my hands above my head, as he stared down at me. His green orbs were twinkling in amusement.

''Stop yelling,'' He whispered, ''someone might think your in trouble.''

I narrowed my own green orbs at him, before yelling even louder, ''HELP-!''

I was cut off when he slammed his lips against mine. It's like- I forgot about the whole world. I forgot about my anger, I forgot about how I looked, and didn't even care that it was probably late and the Professor was probably wondering where I was. I just let it be that moment.

Our lips moved against each other in some kind of desperation- it's like both of us couldn't have enough. They moved in perfect sync, and before I knew it, I parted my lips, letting his tongue slip in.

Soon, our tongues began to dance together, making me moan out in pleasure. It was just too much- I had never experienced something like this before. It was new to me. All my life, I had kept away from Boys.. except Ace. I even blocked Ace out of mind at that moment.

Not being to take the distance between our bodies, I wrapped my long legs around his waist, making him crash his body on top of mine. He was heavy, since he had all that muscle but I couldn't find myself to complain. He was just so _delicious. _

It's like I wasn't even thinking anymore- because I didn't even push him away when his fingers began to message my naked stomach. My own hands began to run down his chest- inside his shirt.

''your skin is so soft..'' Butch murmured, as he pulled away from my mouth.

He leaned down towards my stomach, and began to plant kisses over it. I moaned _loudly_- not being able to take the blissful feeling. He then returned back to my lips and kissed me so hard-that I began to see stars.

We were making out _wildly- _like how a bunch of animals would do, and that's why in a couple of minutes, my bra was unclasped, and ready to fall any second but his hand was keeping it pressed- since I assumed, he didn't want to lose control fully.

Even then, I couldn't find myself to care. I needed him- with Butch, it felt like all my problems just disappeared.

He then left my lips again, and this time he stopped at the valley of my breasts. Just as he about to duck his head, and kiss me through the bra, the door to Butch's bedroom flung open.

Butch hurriedly jumped up, and threw me his shirt. When did he take that off?

I hurriedly pulled his shirt over my head. Thank the lord, the shirt was long enough to cover me till my knees. Brick walked in, looking somewhat half-asleep, but he was very much awake too, because he had a scowl over his face.

''I can hear you guys moaning all the way in my bedroom!'' He snapped, his orange eyes were filled with anger, ''Keep it down, alright?''

With that, he walked out, and closed the door behind him with a bang. The bang-it made me snap back to reality. What had I done? Was this who I was? I had made out with Butch, for fuck's sake, and I had almost given in to him.

He was born a villain, even if him, and his brothers weren't into crime anymore. The Professor wouldn't approve of this, and besides, it's not like Butch liked me. I liked him-I knew that. If I didn't, why would I let him kiss me?

Butch didn't like me- he did this all out of lust, and pity. He was pitying me, because of Ace. Why was I acting like such a whore? I had already enough on my plate of life- Ace was enough to deal with.

Butch cleared his throat, making me look back at him.

He looked _yummy_. He wasn't wearing a shirt, since I was wearing it, and I could see his god-like body. He had a six pack, and all his muscles were layered beneath his pale skin. All I wanted to do was lick his chest- What the fuck is wrong with me?

His hair was messy since I had run my hands through it, and I kept on tugging on it. His breathing was uneven due to our make-out session, but his green orbs were staring at me- they were boring right into mine.

''Listen..'' Butch started, his husky voice following through-out the room, ''I can explain-''

''Butch, I know.'' I cut him off, not wanting to hear his rejection, he hurt enough already, ''You didn't mean to, right?''

''Buttercup-''

''I get it.''

He didn't try to talk to me after that, instead he watched as I pulled off his shirt and I threw it at him. I was laying there in front of him in nothing but my black lacy bra and panties, but its not like he hadn't seen me like this before. We had done more than this a few minutes ago..

I shook my head, clearing those lustful thoughts. I had forgotten that my bra was unclasped so when I got up, it fell on the floor in front of me. I heard Butch moan lowly at the sight of me. I ignored him, and hurriedly tried to pick it up. It was only lust- nothing more. He didn't like me.

I leaned down slowly towards the bra, and picked it up, before clasping it around my front again. I also tugged on my panties, pulling them up, since they had pulled down slightly by Butch.

I looked around the room, as soon as I saw my clothes, I put them on quickly. I didn't even bother asking Butch how had I woken up undressed, instead I just remained quiet.

Butch just watched me-he didn't look away once. He just stayed silent but his eyes were focused on my body. Once I was done with everything, I turned towards him.

''I'm leaving.''

That was the only sentence I muttered, before I walked towards his window, and opened it. I ran my fingers through my hair, before jumping out of his window. He didn't even call after me- and that made me angry.

Once I was about to hit the ground, I began to use my powers, and flew back up into the air. As I flew towards my house, I knew I was leaving a green strand of color behind me, and that somehow made me feel special.

I landed in front of our house, and quietly opened the door. I was more than happy to find everyone asleep as I rushed towards my room. Once I was inside my room, I landed on my bed with a loud thud and I yelled loudly- my room was sound-proof.

_I like Butch!_

* * *

**HEY GUYS! Sorry about the long wait :c I was busy but I'm not giving up on this story. What do you think about this chapter? Do you think Butch likes her back? Did you enjoy the kissing scenes or should I lessen them? I will be waiting for your reviews! and rates! If you want me to post another chapter soon then review as soon as possible!**

**x**


	6. Seeking Comfort in his arms

''Hurry up!'' Blossom yelled at me the next morning, as she hurriedly began to walk inside the School gates.

Bubbles giggled at my frustrated scowl, before tugging on the hem of her blue shirt. She looked up at me with her blue orbs, and smiled before talking, ''You were with Butch last night, weren't you?''

Both of us walked inside the School gates, and I involuntarily looked around the School ground, searching for a certain raven haired boy, before replying, ''Yeah...''

There was no point in lying. Where else would I be?

''I'm really happy for you,'' Bubbles squealed in delight, as her blonde bangs fell into her eyes. She brushed them away, before continuing, ''I never told anyone this.. but I think I always wanted you guys to become a couple.''

I forced myself to smile at Bubbles. If only she knew, how hard it was for me. Butch and I.. we were just acting, and last night had been out of nothing but pure lust. I might like him, but Butch was a bad boy. He didn't do _real _girlfriends.

''There he comes!''

I stared at Bubbles for a bit, not knowing what she meant, until I looked up, and I saw Butch walking towards us.

He was wearing a black v-neck shirt, that showed off his perfect muscles and abs, with it, he was wearing a green tie, that flew from side to side in the wind, and he wearing a pair of black jeans. The tie brought out his piercing green eyes more than anything, and I loved it.

His raven hair was neatly tousled, and when he came to stand in front of me and Bubbles, I could instantly smell the minty cologne that he always put on. His moist lips that I had kissed not so long ago, twitched up into a polite smile.

''Good morning, Bubbles,'' He said, before his green eyes settled on my face, ''-and good morning, girl friend.''

While Bubbles giggled at his greeting, I could feel my blood boiling. Was he seriously going to act like nothing happened last night? Like he didn't owe me an explanation? Was it that easy for him to forget?

I glared at him, before walking away. I could hear Bubbles and him talking as I walked.

''Buttercup! Where is she going?'' Bubbles asked in a rush, sounding worried, ''Is something wrong?''

''We just had a stupid fight,'' Butch told her, with a sigh, ''I'll be right back.''

_Stupid fight? _It wasn't even a fight! It was about him playing with my feelings. I stopped in front of my locker, and punched it as hard as I could. I raised my hand again, ready to punch it with my hand again.

My hand was about to hit the hard and cold surface of the locker again, when somebody wrapped their arms around me from behind. I knew it was Butch because I looked down at his arms that were tightened around my waist.

''Let me go,'' I ordered.

His mouth came to rest at my ear, and I shivered, as he began to talk, ''Listen to me.''

He was breathing down my neck, making my breathing hitch, but I swallowed a multiple times, trying to make my voice come out strong, before speaking, ''What do you want, Butch?''

He let go of my waist, before turning me around to face him. I looked into his green orbs, as he ran his hand down the side of my face, before tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear, that had fallen down from my messy bun.

''I'm sorry,'' Butch whispered, his voice coming out strained and tired, ''I took advantage of you. I shouldn't have done that when you weren't fully happy about it...'' He stopped, and shut his eyes before continuing, ''I just.. I lost control. It won't happen again.''

That was what I wanted Butch to say right? Then why did my eyes suddenly start burning with tears? I wanted him to say he would do it again because he liked me- but of course, Butch only did it because he lost _control_.

When he opened his eyes, I growled at him, and pushed him away, trying to hide my tears.

''Go a-away.'' I told him, as I hurriedly began to run away from him.

Of course, Butch followed me. As I was running, I saw a classroom that was empty. I entered the classroom, and closed the door behind me, before I sat down on the floor and began to cry.

I _hated _crying with a fucking passion. It made me feel weak and vulnerable- but at that moment I didn't care. Maybe I was weak- maybe I was vulnerable. Maybe that's why Ace had been able to blackmail me.

No matter how strong everyone thought I was, they were forgetting that I was still a seventeen year old girl, with teenage hormones and problems. I was still learning how to deal with life, like Bubbles and Blossom.

I had been busy sobbing my heart out, that I hadn't heard someone coming in. I only noticed the person when they wrapped their arms around me. I tried to struggle free from Butch's grasp but he held onto me. How had he found me? Wasn't he supposed to be in Class? I thought he had stopped following me.

He picked me up in his arms, as he began to walk towards a chair that was placed in the corner of the class. He sat down on the chair, before setting me down on his lap. He cradled me against his chest, as he began to whisper soothing words into my ear.

If he only knew that he was the cause of me crying..

''Shh..'' He murmured softly into my ear, ''Buttercup. Stop crying.''

I choked on my last sob, before closing my eyes. I felt one his hands drying my tears, as I took deep breaths. He also cleaned my nose with a tissue paper, before holding me close.

It felt amazing to be in his arms. I let my body relax in his embrace for a while.

''I'm sorry for making you cry.'' He murmured, killing the peaceful silence.

When I didn't reply, he continued, ''Am I forgiven?''

I nodded my head slowly, feeling tired. He was forgiven- of course he was. I couldn't not forgive the guy I liked.

My eyes flew open, when he kissed me softly on the lips, as his arms tightened around me. Why was he doing this? Did he not know how he affected me?

Not being able to take the pleasure, I kissed him, moving my mouth against his, but he pulled away.

''Why were you crying?'' He asked softly, he brushed his nose against mine, before speaking, ''I don't like seeing you cry.''

My heart did a little dance at what he said, before I grumbled, moodily, ''Shut up, and hold me.''

I closed my eyes, enjoying the feelings of his arms around me. I was so comfortable sitting there in his lap.

He chuckled, before I felt him kiss my forehead, ''Okay, Ma'am.''

With that, I slowly drifted off to sleep.

I would take care of everything later, right now, I just needed his comfort.

* * *

**Short Chapter, right?**

**But I'm kinda busy these days :c -I will still be updating!**

**I'll post new Chapters quickly from now on c:**

**Review and Rate! tell me what you think..**

**I won't post a new chapter until you do that, lol c:**


	7. He said Mine

I rolled on a hard surface, trying to resume sleeping, but I just couldn't. Something was stopping me from sleeping, and I hated that something right now, because my body wanted nothing more than to curl up in a ball, and sleep, and so did my brain. I wanted to hibernate, and sleep all my problems away.

I finally squinted my eyes open, and the first thing that came into my view was the door of a classroom. Now, I wasn't that surprised since I remembered going to sleep in Butch's lap, but when I noticed that I was sleeping on the floor, that did surprise me a bit.

Instead of waking up in Butch's lap, which I had been sleeping in, I was now on the hard, and cold floor, but I didn't feel upset, because Butch hadn't _left _me. He was sleeping right next to me on the floor, with his arm around my waist.

His arm kept my back pressed against his hard chest, as he slept peacefully, not annoyed at all by the floor's hardness. I remained still, and just observed him for a while.

He looked so innocent, and peaceful. He looked like an angel, as he slept with his hair all messy. His hair was standing up in all wonderful directions, giving him the sexy bed hair look, while his full lips parted with each breath he let out.

''Boomer..'' He murmured in his sleep, ''you're such an idiot.''

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Who talks in his sleep about how idiotic his brother is? Oh wait I know, Butch Jojo!

I was over my little drama from the morning because Butch had apologized, and that was all that mattered. I couldn't blame him, because the guy didn't even know I liked him _yet_. I mean I couldn't just tell Butch I liked him?

He didn't feel the same way.. I just knew it.

As if sensing my attentive presence in his sleep, Butch slowly began to wake up. At first, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, before he slowly fluttered his green eyes open.

His eyes lingered over my face, before a slow smile spread across his features, ''Hey babe.''

When I remained quiet, enjoying his overly-husky and sleepy voice, he continued, ''this is a site I will always be happy to wake up to.''

That sentence brought me back to reality, and I looked at him with a glare.

He chuckled softly, before bringing his hands to my face, gripping it gently.

''No wake up kiss?'' He said teasingly, as he pouted his lower lip.

Ignoring how adorable he looked, with his delicious lower lip pouted out, I managed to mumble out a sentence, ''Butch. Stop.''

His eyes dimmed slightly when he heard my rejection, before they sparkled again, and he spoke, ''Buttercup, we're in School.'' He paused, before continuing, ''so we have to act, remember?''

I could reject him again right there, I could tell him that we didn't need to act when we were alone, but I didn't. I didn't tell him anything like that, because I realized something that very moment.

Butch and I had made a deal which said that we would act until Ace let me go- but it didn't say we only had to act when we were in front of him or other people. Even though, I knew it was wrong. I still made a decision.

I would enjoy this deal and Butch as much I could, before it ended. I mean, who knew if Butch would even glance at me again after this was over? I was going to have fun with this.

I knew it was going to hurt me even more when it ended, but it was hurting me right now as well. If I enjoyed it now, my heartache would stop for a while, and even if it hurt me later, I knew I wouldn't regret it.

Butch had been staring at my lips the entire time, and that made me gain more confidence as I spoke.

''Kiss me.'' I ordered, making his eyes return to mine.

I could see the surprise in his eyes, but it soon left when he closed his eyes, slamming his lips against mine. I closed my eyes as well, following his action, as we began to kiss _hungrily_. Our mouths moved against each other with a burning passion, not letting the other person breathe. He let my face go, before he rolled on top of me, caging me between him and the floor.

His hands now went under my shirt, and began to massage my skin, making me feel hot all over. His mouth pressed against mine even hardly, after every moan that I released out of my mouth.

I was wearing a button up T-shirt, and he unbuttoned it in seconds, before tossing it at the side. His gaze hungrily scanned my body, before he returned back to my lips, and started to bite and suck on them, making me moan harder.

His hands were now playing with my lacy bra, twirling the cotton between his fingers- but suddenly his hands froze.

He let go of me completely, and pulled away his mouth from mine. He stood up immediately, before stepping away from me. I watched with confusion as he tossed me my shirt.

''Fuck!'' He cussed loudly, his voice coming out angry, ''I lost control again!''

Ignoring the burning of tears in my eyes, and the sudden need of screaming out, I just picked up my shirt, and buttoned it up. Once I looked presentable, I turned towards him.

He had been standing away, just staring at me with those hooded eyes, not speaking a word.

''Good day, Butch.'' I managed to mumble, before I opened the door to the classroom, and walked out.

I closed the door behind me softly, before making my way towards my locker. The bell rang above me, reminding me that it lunch break now. _Great_! I would have to face Blossom and Bubbles in my crappy mood.

I bumped into someone, because I was busy thinking about how crappy I was feeling.

''Sorry-'' I began to apologize, but stopped once I realized it was Blossom, along with Bubbles, ''you guys?''

''Yes, us.'' Blossom spoke slowly, as if she was talking to a child, ''where have you been?''

''Oh.. you know me,'' I began, nonchalantly, as I crossed my arms, ''I was attending classes.''

''Classes?'' Bubbles humored, letting out a laugh, before continuing, ''Buttercup.. your eye-liner is smudged, and so is your lip-stick. Also, your hair looks like sex hair, and your mouth is red and puffy too. You were with your boyfriend, weren't you?''

I ignored the disapproving look Blossom gave me as I nodded, ''yeah as I was.''

''Why don't you invite him to eat lunch with us today?'' Blossom suggested, and I stared at her in utter shock, ''I invited his brothers, anyway.''

Once she mentioned his brothers, I realized why she had said that. Blossom had liked Brick since we were six, and we saw them for the first time. When she pecked him on the cheek, that is when her obsession with him began- but she always denied it.

I was happy for her, because she had finally taken a step forward in trying to create a relationship, but at the same time, I felt upset, because Butch and I had been through another spat.

I was about to tell her I wasn't going to invite Butch because we had a fight, but I stopped myself, when I saw Ace leaned against the opposite wall as us. Even though, he was talking to another teacher, I knew he was listening to us as well.

''Sure!'' I said loudly, ''that's great!''

Suddenly arms wrapped around me from behind, pulling me into a strong chest. I knew it was Butch, he had the perfect timing, and he really knew how to piss Ace off.

''Hey Babe,'' He whispered, as he pecked my cheek, ''what's got you so excited?''

I looked up at him, and forced myself to give him a 'love-sick,' look, as I began, ''Blossom and Bubbles invited Boomer and Brick for lunch, they wanted you to join as well.''

''Oh,'' He nodded, before continuing, ''do you want me to?''

''Of course,'' I drawled, trying to appear whiny, as I pouted my lip at him, ''please?''

He flashed me a smile, before leaning down and kissing my lips softly, ''anything for you, Baby.''

I then looked over at my sisters, who seemed to be believing our whole act, ''ready to go?''

They nodded, and began to follow us. Butch intertwined his hand with mine, as we walked towards the cafeteria. Our School had the largest one, I suppose, because it really was huge, and it was usually packed- especially in lunch-break.

Thankfully, Boomer and Brick had already gotten us a table, and we walked towards them.

The Blues and Reds sat together, while Butch and I did.

''You don't mind if Mitch joins us, right?'' Bubbles asked us, as her boyfriend came towards our table, ''he really wants to get along.''

I forced myself not to kick Mitch in the ass, and nodded along with the others. He sat down between Boomer and Bubbles, and Boomer actually frowned at that.

''So.. how about we all question the new couple a few things?'' Brick began, and everybody agreed the very moment, making me roll my eyes.

Unlike me, Butch seemed to be enjoying his Brother's suggestion, because he chuckled, before kissing the top of my head.

''I'm sure it's not going to be that bad,'' he said, as he put his hand over my thigh, ''baby.''

''Okay then..'' Brick started, ''describe Butch in one word, Buttercup.''

That question took me by surprise, and everyone eagerly waited for my response even Butch.

Finally, I answered, ''indescribable.''

The guys at the table went 'ooh,' while my sisters chuckled.

''What about you Butch?''

Butch didn't even think, as he answered.

''Mine.'' He whispered, causing my breathing to hitch.

Why was he doing this? They told him to describe me.. and the only word that he could say was Mine?

I wasn't his. He didn't even like me.

I was snapped out of my thoughts, when Butch suddenly leaned down and kissed me.

* * *

**HEY GUYS!**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! :D **

**REVIEW! AND RATE C;**


	8. Butch Jojo confesses

**EXCUSE MY MISTAKES! I WROTE THIS TWO MINUTES, TOPS! **

**I have things to take care of at home. x**

* * *

The bell rang- the voice filling the entire lunch room. Everybody on our table groaned, or either grunted at the sound. They didn't want Lunch Break to end but for me- it was like a call of freedom.

I instantly stood up from my chair, pushing it back him behind me, before I began to walk away. Bubbles and Blossom were busy talking to the other Rowdy boys on the table, but like usual, the green one followed after me.

He grabbed my hand, pulling me back to him, ''Where are you going?''

''Class,'' I responded simply, not commenting about his earlier sentence at all, ''Where did you think I was going?''

I was pissed off. I really was. Why would Butch say something like that when he didn't really mean it? Was this some kind of game to him? Did he not see how much I liked him?

He had said I was his. As much as I wished I was- I knew I wasn't because he didn't see me like that. He didn't think of me that way.

Butch sighed loudly, almost in frustrating before he leaned down towards my ear, ''meet me in five minutes in the deserted place behind the mayor's office. I'll be waiting-''

''Butch,'' I cut him off, ''I have a class that I need to attend-''

''It's biology,'' He drawled, his hand leaving mine, ''you would anything to skip that class so come on.''

He was right. I really didn't want to face Ace.

Finally, I nodded back, ''Leave.'' I told him, ''I need to talk to someone then I'll be right behind you.''

He nodded, before turning his back towards me. I watched as he brushed past people, not even sparing the other girls a glance, as they shamelessly tried to get his attention. Once he was out of the School's exit door, I began to make my way towards the girl's washroom.

I had lied to Butch- I didn't need to meet someone. I just needed some time alone. When I walked inside, thankfully the entire washroom was empty, and I made my way straight towards the vanity sink.

I turned the water on, before filling my hands with the cold water. I threw the water onto my face, enjoying the blissful sensation that followed after the water. I didn't care if I was washing away my make up, and ruining my eye-liner.

I washed all my make up away, before drying my face with the fabric of my shirt. Once I was done, I walked out. Everybody was already inside their classes so the main lobby was empty, as I walked out.

Nobody bothered asking where I was going since they all knew I usually went for crime fighting. Not today though- today I was going to meet Butch Jojo.

* * *

I landed onto the ground with a thud. Instead of walking to the place- I had flown since walking would take a lot of time, and I wasn't patient enough to wait. Curiosity was killing me- Why did Butch tell me to meet him here?

Had he finally decided that he didn't want to help me anymore? -or had he called me here to tell me that he knew I liked him, and he didn't like me back. Those two thoughts killed me.

''Buttercup,'' His voice made me turn around, ''you're here..''

Butch was leaning against the opposite wall, with his arms folded in the front. It made him look even more intimidating, and strong.

''Yes I am..'' I answered, before walking closer, towards him, ''now tell me.. What did you want to talk about?''

He breathed in a gulp of air, before letting it out, ''Buttercup..''

I listened to him eagerly, and his tone was nonchalant. It confused me even more.

''I brought a picnic basket!'' He suddenly finished, as he pulled a picnic basket from behind him, ''Father made it.. specially for you.''

''That's why you called me here?'' I blinked in confusion, ''Butch! You could have just given me at School..''

Ignoring my comment, he leaned forward, and grabbed my hand, before pulling me towards him, ''Let's go.''

I huffed, but followed after him. There were trees that led to a forest at the side, and Butch started making his way into it, with me following him close behind. He was still clinching the picnic basket, and I couldn't deny the fact that the smell was delicious.

''Did HIM really make that?'' I questioned Butch, as we walked further into the forest, ''or.. did he make Boomer do it?''

Butch chuckled, ''Who do you think taught Boomer to cook?''

When I remained silent, he continued, ''Father did, of course. He wanted Brick and I to learn cooking as well.. but honestly, it doesn't suite us. We would rather kick ass..''

Just as he said that, we reached a lake. The place took my breath away- it was so beautiful. The lake was located in-between numerous trees, and was lined with grass at all sides. The water in the lake was calm- only moving slightly. Some times, nature amazed me- especially this time and places like these.

Butch had stopped behind me, but once I stopped walking, he walked towards the lake. He sat down on the log located right beside the lake, and set the picnic basket, before looking over at me.

''you coming, babe?'' He questioned.

Finally, snapping out of my daze, I quietly walked towards the log, and sat down. The picnic basket was placed between us, and Butch opened it. There were two sandwiches inside, and two glasses of orange juice.

''I didn't give him enough time to prepare more,'' Butch explained, as he pulled out a sandwich for himself, ''I was getting late..''

I nodded at him mutely, before pulling out a sandwich for myself. The sandwich was delicious as I took a bite, and I had a hard time controlling the moan that wanted to escape my lips.

Both of us ate, and drank in silence. Enjoying the nature around us, as well as the silence. Once we done with the food, and drinks, Butch stood up. He dipped his foot into the water, before looking back at me.

''Can you swim?''

''Of course.''

''Wanna join me?''

I blinked at him, ''right now?''

I was honestly confused. First, he invited me here just for food, and now he was asking me to swim with him? What was wrong with his guy?

Ignoring my comment, he walked towards me. I was mesmerized by the intensity in his eyes, as he pulled me up towards him. Now that I was standing, me and him were flesh against flesh- well, except the clothes between us.

His eyes remained with mine as he pulled me along with him towards the lake. I continued to look at him in confusion, before I felt myself falling into the water with him beside me.

At first, I cussed out loudly, as I went under the water. I held by breath, as I resurfaced back up. I was about to yell at Butch- scream at him for throwing me into the water, but my thoughts went blank when he surfaced right next to me.

There was something present in his eyes- It was determination.

His hand suddenly held the back of my neck, while his free arm wrapped around my waist. He slammed his lips against mine- he did it with so much force that I thought I would lose my balance, but his arm kept me in place.

His lips began to move against mine hungrily- He had never kissed me this way, and it surprised me. I could feel him turned on against me, since both of our bodies were pressed against each other.

His tongue entered my mouth- startling me at first, but all too soon, I let out a moan, as his tongue began to massage mine. Our lips moved against each other desperately- almost as if both of us didn't want this moment to end.

Suddenly Butch pulled his lips away from mine- his eyes trailing down to my wet shirt. His arm unwrapped from around me, and instead pulled off my shirt, throwing it away. I squealed in surprise when he pushed me back- I thought he was rejecting me, but instead I landed on the floor. He had pushed me out of the water...

He walked towards me- his strides longer than before, and laid down on top of me, with his arms resting on each side of my head. Once again, I was in front of him in nothing but my bra, and pants.

His hands suddenly pulled down my bra, making it rest below my breast. It was the first time he had seen me without a bra, and I couldn't help but feel genuinely embarrassed, but once I saw the lust in his eyes, I forgot about me.

His eyes were fixed on them- it was almost as if he was memorizing them inside his head. Slowly, and gradually, he leaned down. I gasped out, once his mouth closed around my left breast.

It was too much- it much too much pleasure for me- I couldn't even find words to explain it, and I moaned out loudly. As loud as I could as he began to suck on it, moving his tongue over the tip. All too soon, he moved to right breast, doing the same process all over.

These emotions inside me- I couldn't control them. I was going crazy- he was driving me crazy. He buried his face between mine breasts, and began to give me a hickey there.

I closed my eyes and tried to enjoy the sensation- but he stopped suddenly. I knew what was next- He was going to push me, wasn't he? My eyes welled up with tears at the reality, and I pushed him away with trembling hands.

I quickly pulled my bra up, covering my now swollen breasts, before turning my back towards him. I hated myself for crying in front of him- but I couldn't help it. Why couldn't he just like me back?

''Buttercup-'' He spoke from behind me.

''Stop, Butch!'' I yelled, as tears streamed down my face, ''I know, what you're going to say! I'm a whore for letting you touch me again!'' I continued to scream, ''because in the end you just reject me! I should just go and sleep with Ace instead-''

Suddenly I was pulled back onto my back, and Butch was hovering me over again with a furious expression, ''Don't you ever fucking say that again!''

''Why?'' I yelled back, ''It's because it's true, right?''

''The fuck, Buttercup!'' He screamed, as his hands clinched my shoulders roughly, keeping me pinned down, ''don't you fucking get it yet?''

''Fucking get what!?''

''I fucking love you dammit!'' He roared out in anger.

_What.. did he just.. _

* * *

**HEY GUYS!**

**SURPRISE! :D**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.. IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE. I WILL ONLY CONTINUE IF YOU LET ME KNOW ABOUT YOUR THOUGHTS.**


	9. Thinking over things

''I fucking love you, dammit!''

I remained still- I even stopped breathing. Out of all of the things happening- I did not expect this to happen. It was like a bombshell hitting me hard. The feeling was something I couldn't describe- I was just frozen.

I had wanted Butch to like me, but he said he loved me. My brain couldn't believe it- I couldn't believe it.

_How the fuck could Butch fucking Jojo love me?_

Butch was the son of a Villain, and he was a bad boy- a complete bad-ass. He was one of those very few boys at our School, that actually didn't have time for girls- instead they spent their days fighting, or beating up other people.

It was impossible for this guy to love me- I just couldn't find myself to believe it.

''You don't believe me, do you?'' Butch questioned, snapping me out of my thoughts, his face was still hovering over mine with a serious expression, ''I'll make you believe me.'' he promised.

I finally opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. Of course, I was as shocked as a any other girl would be.

''You don't have to say anything..'' He continued, ''I know you don't believe me, but it doesn't matter. I will spend every single day of my life trying to prove it to you... I will make you fall in love with me. I promise you.''

His words warmed my heart, and I finally opened my mouth, ''Butch..''

My voice was trembling, and I couldn't even recognize it myself. I sounded so _vulnerable._

''I fucking love you, Buttercup Utonium.'' He repeated, his green orbs filling with an unrecognizable emotion, ''and I will love you whether you like it or not.''

I finally snapped out of my trance at his words- and somehow I felt anger building up inside me.

How could he expect me to just be okay with him loving me, when he hadn't even noticed I liked him till now? I wasn't a machine, and I certainly wasn't a robot without feelings. I had feelings like any other girl- and I needed to be treated with care too.

Since I had been six, I was always expected to be different than Bubbles, and Blossom. Sometimes, I found myself wondering why everyone did that? Just because I was strong, and just because I liked things that boys liked? Just because I was a tomboy?

That didn't mean I wasn't a girl. I was a seventeen year old girl like them- and most of the time I said things I didn't mean, I choked on my own words, I lashed out for no reason.. and my emotions went over-drive.

But nobody never really did care- people thought I would always get over things myself, that I didn't need them. If they had treated me so differently than how could they expect me not to react differently?

''Let go of me,'' I ordered him, trying to push his hands away, ''I don't care about _your_ feelings.''

That was lie- I did care about his feelings. No matter how hard I tried to not think about them, they still made butterflies erupt in the pit of my stomach, and made me feel all funny inside. It made me feel _loved_.

''I will_ make_ you care,'' He retorted.

With that simple statement- he crashed his lips against mine. His hands squeezed my shoulders harder, pinning me down to the ground. My hands that had been previously trying to push on his chest stopped pushing, and instead started to run down his chest in a soothing manner.

It was an automatic reaction- but soon after I realized what I was doing. How could he change my emotions so suddenly? Why did he have such a hold over me? It felt like he had this magical power over me.

His hands moved from my shoulders, and instead cupped my face in his warm hands. Not knowing how else he would release me- I bit down his lip _hard_. Butch let me go immediately, and looked down at me with a stunned face.

''I will not let you make me care.''

I snarled, before pushing him away from me. I would have been able to do that- but since Butch was stunned, he moved away from me. I suppose, he hadn't expected me to do that.

Without another word- I stood up, and moved away from him.

''Buttercup-''

I didn't let him complete his sentence as I flew off.

* * *

''Buttercup?''

That was the first word I heard, as I stepped inside my house. My eyes locked with a pair dark ones. There stood the father figure in my life- the Professor. His neatly tousled raven hair was messy today, making me frown.

Walking towards him, I pecked him on the cheek, ''Hey Pops.''

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders in a fatherly gesture, as he sneezed softly, ''Why are you home so early?'' His expressions turned disapproving, as he stared down at me, ''are you skipping school?''

''You've got the flu.''

''Yes, I've got flu,'' he confirmed, ''not tell me. Why are you here, young lady?''

I groaned, before flashing him a forced smile, ''I wasn't feeling well.''

He didn't reply, and instead walked me over to the royal blue sofa in the living room. The Professor sat down, before pulling me down beside him. A yawn escaped my mouth, as I rested my hand on his shoulder.

His arm was still around me, making me feel protected like it always did, ''Buttercup..''

''It's Butch,'' I confessed in a small voice, ''he told me.. he loves me.''

I watched The Professor carefully- waiting for him to explode or demand answers- like I did, but instead he remained silent, and rigid. Finally, after a few seconds passed by, a small smile took over his lips.

''He is in love with you..'' The Professor trailed off in thought, ''What about you?''

''Me?'' I instantly repeated, ''What do you mean, Pops? I don't even think he's being serious-''

''Buttercup..'' The Professor trailed off with a patient look on his face, ''just because Butch teased you when you were little, and just because he was a Villain when you were younger.. that does not mean.. he can't love you.''

''That's not the point,'' I explained, as my eyes swelled up with tears once again, ''How can he love me when he had never even noticed that I liked him.. Maybe he doesn't even know that right now.''

''Honey,'' The Professor said softly, ''Boys are unobservant most of the time- especially boys like Butch,'' when I remained silent, the Professor continued, ''and I actually like Butch.. he's your counterpart. No one will ever understand you like him.''

''How come you never told me that before?''

The Professor chuckled, ''I never truly thought you both would like each other..'' He confessed, ''but I always wanted you both to. Buttercup.. your sisters are different- they are submissive, and ready to surrender. You're not, and you're stubborn. You need a boy like Butch.''

''Blossom is not submissive-''

''She is,'' The Professor reasoned, ''no matter, how much bossy she is- she's still weak.. weaker than you.'' The Professor paused, before smiling slyly, ''and she seems to be crushing on her counterpart as well.''

''How do you that?'' I gaped.

I didn't remember any of us mentioning it to the Professor.

''I'm your Father,'' He said with a pout, ''I know you..''

''You do..''

''And that is why, I think you should give this boy a chance..'' He explained, ''If it doesn't work out, you can always break it off- but remember this Buttercup; that boy deserves this one chance.''

It was a bucket of cold water was thrown over me at that moment. How could I have been so selfish? Butch had helped me so much... I needed to give him this one chance. He deserved it- he deserved it more than other people.

I picked up my head from the Professor's shoulder, and kissed him repeatedly on his cheek, ''Thank you, Daddy!''

The Professor laughed, probably enjoying the fact that I had called him that. I instantly stood up from the sofa, and ran straight towards the front door, pushing it open.

''Where are you going?'' The Professor called.

''To apologize to my future boyfriend!'' I called back with a grin.

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**I'm so sorry about the Cliffhanger... I have a reason for that actually. I was going to put this chapter up right after the last one, but my Laptop broke down :c My brother (who is older than me.) had to take it to the repair shop.. It was repaired it two days, and then I had to beg my brother to get it from there.. now that he finally did. Here I am! :D**

**Thank you so much for your support! xo **

**You honestly have no idea about how much it means to me. I honestly don't think I'm that much of a good writer, but you guys make me feel so loved :D Thank you again! xo**

**You're the only reason I'm here writing! I love you guys!**

**Please keep reviewing, and rating! :D Thank you! xxx**


	10. Apologies, and love

I knocked once again on the main door of the Jojo mansion. Why was I here? Well, I assumed Butch wouldn't have gone back to School, and instead must have come here.

The front door finally opened, revealing HIM, but this time thankfully- he wasn't standing there in just a towel. He was dressed in his usual attire, and I watched as his lips curved up into a wide smile, revealing those predatory canines. He clapped his claws excitedly, before squealing like a little girl.

''Buttercup,'' His feminine voice greeted me, ''What a pleasant surprise to have you here!''

''Um, Hey.'' I returned the smile with a little wave, ''Is Butch here?''

At the sound of my question, his expressions turned disapproving just like the Professor's. Although, unlike the Professor, HIM looked funny with his expressions like that. I mean I would have never imagined him acting as an actual parent, but by visiting only once with Butch- I had realized that they had a little weird family of their own, and Mojo and HIM indeed acted like parents.

''Why are you all skipping School?'' He questioned in his demonic voice, before it turned back feminine, ''Butch came here as well, but I sent him back to School. I do not appreciate him taking his education lightly.''

''Oh, sorry.'' I apologized, with a sheepish chuckle, ''Do you know if he _really_ went back to School or not?''

I knew Butch _still_ wouldn't go back there. He was my counterpart- we just knew some things about each other.

HIM smiled in amusement, before chuckling, ''Of course he didn't,'' he leaned closer to whisper, ''-but I made sure Boomer and Brick took him back to School. He seemed to be in a bad mood... He punched Boomer on the nose, and Brick on the mouth. Does that have anything to do with you?''

Hearing HIM say that, increased the guilt inside me even more. Butch had beat up his brothers, only because he was mad at me. They didn't deserve that- and neither did he. It was all happening because of me.

Somehow I also knew that HIM knew Butch was mad because of me. His expressions said so, and I could only stare down as I replied, ''I'm really sorry, HIM.''

''Oh not at all, Buttercup!'' HIM disagreed, before pulling me into his arms and hugging the life out of me, ''I know my son can be a little.. stupid, and short tempered some times.''

He thankfully pulled me away from him after a few seconds, and smiled down at me, ''Now go, and make up.''

_Make up_.. the word made me blush. I had _never _blushed before.

''Curses!'' Mojo yelled loudly from inside the mansion, before his figure appeared behind HIM, ''Where is Butch!''

HIM looked as confused as me as he answered back, ''I sent him back to School. What is it?''

''You see this!'' Mojo roared out in anger once again, as he held up some concrete in his hand? ''He punched through our wall!'' Mojo explained.

HIM only chuckled, while I eyed the piece with wide eyes. Butch punched through a fucking wall!

''Buttercup, you should go before its too late,'' HIM suggested, and I nodded back immediately.

He then turned towards Mojo, ''You,'' he ordered, ''come inside.''

''But-'' Mojo started.

''Come inside _now_.'' HIM roared in his demonic voice, before the front door closed behind the both of them with a loud bang. I stood there for a while, not knowing how to react, before my body finally began to work again.

_I needed to find Butch quick.. before he ended up beating up more people._

* * *

As soon as I set foot inside the gymnasium of our School, I spotted Mitch. As much as I hated him, I knew he was the one that could truly help me right now. Setting my hate towards him aside, I walked towards him.

''Hey Mitch.''

He had been running on the treadmill but stopped once he heard me, and turned towards me with a small smile, ''Hey Buttercup,'' He said sweetly, ''How are you doing today?''

I ignored the urge within me to punch him as I responded, ''I'm good. Have you seen Butch?''

''Oh, your Boyfriend is by the pool side,'' He replied, as he nodded towards the back door of the gymnasium, ''but he's in a _very_ bad mood. He beat up Mike right here,'' He motioned towards a guy with a blue bruise, ''So take it easy.''

I didn't even respond back to his advice, and walked towards the door, before pushing it open, and stepping out of the Gym. The Pool in our School was only open for athletes- and since Butch was one he could be there anytime. It was a huge pool- and mostly in parties, girls were thrown into the pool for fun, and it was always full. So I was more than surprised when I saw the pool empty except for Butch, and Boomer.

Butch was inside the water, and even through the water I could make out his muscles. He was swimming in nothing but his boxers. Butch had the most well-toned, and sexy body I had ever seen.

Boomer had been inside the water as well, but he resurfaced just then. His blonde hair was damp, and clinging to his forehead. His lips looked even more pink than they usually did, and like Butch, he had a strong physique as well. Butch, Brick, and Boomer could be male models any day they wanted.

Boomer smiled a lot, and laughed too- but it was _always_ restrained. He was too shy to actually laugh or smile in front of other people. At that moment, neither of them knew of my presence, and that's why I saw them both acting like they probably did at home.

Boomer smiled widely, and laughed, and for the first time I noticed that he actually had dimples. Boomer had always been cute, but the dimples made him look even more adorable. I wish he was like that in front of everyone- not only his brothers.

Boomer laughed loudly again- revealing his white teeth, and dimples. The skin near his blue eyes wrinkled, making him seem even more innocent. I wish Bubbles was dating him instead of Mitch or Junior from the Amoeba boys.

My thoughts immediately stopped when Butch resurfaced- Oh God. I couldn't even believe my eyes, How could something so sexy exist?

The water from his raven hair ran down all the way to his six pack. His hair was up in all wonderful directions, and I watched as he ran his hand through his hair, before closing those gorgeous green eyes.

He rubbed his temples with his hands, keeping his eyes closed as Boomer swam towards him. Boomer stopped right beside him, and patted him on the back, ''come on brother!'' He said, trying to sound enthusiastic, ''being rejected isn't all that bad.''

My cheeks burned at his comment- he knew! Butch had told him.

''Boomer,'' Butch's husky voice spoke, ''I'm in love with her.''

''I know.'' Boomer answered, before splashing some water near him, ''I'm sure she'll come around.''

Butch opened his eyes, before glancing at his brother with gratitude, ''Thanks man.''

With that, Butch went back inside the water, and Boomer followed after him. Both of them raced beneath the water, while I stood there, trying to think of a way to approach them.

Finally, an idea popped inside my stupid brain. Did I seriously call myself stupid? How nice. I quietly left the pool side, and walked towards the girl's lockers. Opening my Gym locker, I pulled out my lime green bikini. I changed into the bikini in the girl's washroom, before entering the pool side once again. Unlike last time, I didn't hide, and walked straight towards the pool.

Boomer and Butch were standing in the pool at the opposite side, both of them had red bull in their hands. Once Boomer saw me, he smiled- but it was restrained like usual. No dimples, no nothing.

He pulled out of the pool, and walked towards the exit, before turning towards Butch, ''I have to go.''

''Where?'' Butch demanded back, but his eyes never left me. Him and I both knew that Boomer was doing this on purpose to give us some alone time, but Butch chose to ignore it.

''Father is calling me,'' Boomer lied quickly, ''and Dad needs me as well. Bye!''

Before either of us could say something back, Boomer ran out of the place. It was kind of nice of him to do something like that. I wonder where Brick was... But I assumed that Boomer and Butch were closer than Brick and Butch.

I dived into the water- thank God, it was warm. Before swimming towards him, once I was right beside him, I resurfaced. Both of us were right in front of each other, and our eyes never left each other.

''Do you need something?'' He questioned in a monotone, before looking away, ''If it's about the deal.. then don't worry. It's still on.''

''It's not about the deal.''

''About the confession then?'' He guessed, ''don't worry. It doesn't change anything for you.''

''Yes it does.'' I reasoned.

''What does it change for you?''

''It changes everything.'' I explained.

He shook his head, trying to dry his hair, before looking away into the distance. He brought the red-bull can to his lips, and gulped down the energy drink, before looking back at me, ''Leave.''

''too bad, I'm not leaving,'' I said softly, as I moved closer to him, ''I'm sorry.''

His eyes trailed over me once again, before he clinched the energy drink harder. He broke the can into two pieces because of his strength, and I watched as the liquid mixed up with the water of the pool.

He threw the pieces of the can away, before looking at me, and trying to keep his anger under control, ''Listen, Buttercup,'' the way he said my name was as if it tasted acid to his mouth, ''why are you doing this?''

''Doing what?'' I asked, with a confused expression.

I didn't know what he meant, and I understood that he was angry. That's why I had come to apologize.

''This,'' He said as he motioned between us, ''you're standing there in that, when you know that I want to ravish you so bad. I want to make you fucking scream, and yet you still come here like this?'' He growled out in anger, ''I get that you don't feel the same way, but that doesn't mean you can flaunt your body in front of me.''

Normally his words would have angered me, since I wasn't flaunting my body, but the word ravish caused me to laugh. It sounded so odd coming out of his mouth- I never thought he would say something like that.

He looked even more angrier than before, ''What the fuck are you laughing for?'' he snarled, ''do you find this funny?''

I shook my head with a chuckle, ''no silly,'' I explained, as I pressed my body against his, and wrapped my arms around his neck, ''I came here to tell you something.''

He didn't return back the embrace, and stood still. ''What is it?''

''You said you're in love with me, and I finally believe it that you really are,'' I explained, as I adverted my gaze away from his, suddenly feeling shy, ''At first I doubted you, and that makes me feel awful. I really shouldn't have done that.'' I continued, before tightening my arms around his neck, I still kept my face turned away from him, ''I should have believed you the moment you said it, and now I do.''

I paused and a took a deep breath, before continuing, ''Butch, I love it that you love me and all, but I think its too soon for me to be in love with you. I've just started really knowing you.. but I just want to say that I.. I _like_ like you.''

''Are you done?'' He questioned in the same monotone.

''Sadly,'' I breathed as I turned my face towards him, ''yes, I am.''

''Good.''

With that, his lips claimed mine. It wasn't hurried or demanding- it was just a slow and sensual kiss. My hands traveled up his shoulders, and reached his hair. I clinched his hair between my hands, as his hands traveled down and cupped my behind.

He wrapped my legs around his torso torso, as his lips left mine. I breathed in a ragged breath, and lowly moaned as his hot lips trailed down my jaw, and onto my neck- he began to suck my neck, leaving a hickey there for sure, but I didn't pull him away. I liked him, he loved me- so we were in a relationship right? -and this time it wasn't fake.

His other hand sneaked inside my bikini bottom, and squeezed me playfully, making me jump in his arms. He smiled against my skin, before pulling me away from him.

My legs still trembled, and I almost melted when he smiled at me. He pulled out of the pool, and began to walk towards the boy locker rooms. He paused right outside of the door, and turned towards me.

''I'm going to shower,'' he explained, ''I'll meet you in biology class next period.''

He paused once again, before saying, ''And by the way, change as soon as possible. I don't like to share my girlfriend.''

He winked, before walking into the locker room, and closing the door behind him.

The wink left me breathless, and I couldn't help the goofy grin that appeared over my lips.

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**I hope you like this chapter! Review and Rate.. What did you think about this chapter? :D**

**I will be posting the next chapter soon!**


	11. Secret's Out

_**~Butch Jojo's Point of **__**view~**_

I had just entered the guy's locker room, when I saw Brick shoving his tongue down a random blonde's mouth. Some time ago, before I made the whole deal with Buttercup- Brick had been pressuring me to go out with the same girl, that now he was making out with.

Brick was my brother, and despite the stupid things he did; like sneaking in a different girl into the house every morning, or the way he made them cry after, when he said it meant nothing to him- I still loved him.

Boomer, Brick and I.. we had been raised to be perfect gentle men, despite our parents. HIM and Mojo really did work hard to make everything normal for us, and no matter how much people criticized our family- we were happy. We were content, because we knew our Parents did indeed want the best for us.

Boomer and I- we had grown up according to the way that we were raised, but unfortunately Brick had turned out to be different. I couldn't say that he was a good different, and I also couldn't deny the fact that I disapproved of the way he lived his life.

I pulled out of my thoughts, and pulled open my locker. I grabbed a towel, along with my clothes, before closing the locker behind me. As I turned- I came face to face with Brick and the blonde barbie. She indeed looked like a barbie- too much make-up, fake eye-lashes. She was like the description of fake beauty. I liked girls that were real- like Buttercup.

My heart began to pound loudly at the thought of her- _Fuck, I sound gay, don't I?_

I looked back at my brother, and his little.. friend- only to see that they were still making out against the locker. If he were doing it while I wasn't there- I wouldn't have cared, but since I was there, I couldn't take this any longer.

I whipped the back of his head with the towel in my hand- he immediately let go of the blonde, and turned towards me. His orange eyes blazing with fire, and anger, but I all I could do was stare back in boredom.

Both of us knew that I was the powerful one here. I could kick his ass anytime.

''None of that while I'm around,'' I told him, before glancing at Miss-I'm-so-Fake, ''you. Leave now.''

''She doesn't have to leave,'' Brick retorted, ''I'm taking her home.''

''Fair enough.'' I responded in a monotone, ''as long as you don't use my bedroom.''

''The fuck Butch?'' Brick cussed, ''just because you have a girlfriend now, you're going to act all superior now?''

''I'm not acting superior,'' I explained, ''I just don't approve of banging every single girl you see.''

''Oh my God!'' The barbie looking girl squealed in fake delight, ''I forgot to tell you! Congratulations about you and Buttercup! The whole School has been talking about it lately..''

''Thank you.''

With those two words I turned my back towards them. Brick had fucking spoiled my mood.. but I know who could make it better.

_She_ could.

But before leaving for my Biology Class and meeting her- I did change back into my clothes. Walking around in nothing but my boxers would be awkward.

* * *

I continued on my way- it was early for my Biology class, but I couldn't stop thinking about Buttercup. I wanted to scoop her in my arms, and kiss her repeatedly. God, I loved her so much.

''Butch!''

I turned around at the familiar sound of the voice, and couldn't help but feel confused. I watched as Mitch walked towards me with a panicked expression on his face. I had never even really talked to him before- he was just dating my girlfriend's sister. The memory of him cheating on Bubbles came to my mind, and I had a hard time restraining myself. Him cheating didn't only hurt Buttercup- but it made her do things with Ace that she didn't want to.

''Yeah?'' I answered.

He stopped once he was right in front of me, and groaned loudly, ''I fucked up, Man.''

His tone told me that he wasn't joking- he was fucking serious.

''How did you fuck up?''

He adverted his gaze away from mine, before stuttering, ''I knocked her up.''

My body went rigid. What did he mean..

I decided to voice my question, ''What do you mean?''

''I got Bubbles pregnant.'' He said.

His words- they made my body go numb. At first, I was mad because I knew that this was going to hurt Buttercup- she was going to cry her heart out, knowing that her sister got knocked up by some filthy cheater.

Then, I began to feel sorry for Bubbles. She was such a sweet girl- she was like the sister that I always wanted. She could light up the whole room with her presence, and I respected her for that. She even didn't know that this guy was an asshole.

I was just about to lung forward, and break his fucking mouth- when arms wrapped around my body. My body immediately relaxed at the feel of her arms. I turned around and came face to face with Buttercup.

I could see Ace looking at us from the door-frame of his Classroom, and at that moment- I felt frustrated. I didn't know who I wanted to hit more- Ace or Mitch? I wanted to fucking kill the both of them for bringing pain to _my_ girl.

I wrapped my arms around Buttercup, and as soon as she looked up at me- I leaned down and kissed her deeply. She was the only one that could calm down my temper. She was like a drug.

I shoved my tongue into her mouth, and let our tongues dance together. While her arms around my neck, mine still remained around her body- keeping her tightly pressed against me.

She moved away from me too soon, as she panted for air, ''Hey..''

I didn't want to be around Mitch another second, and I seriously wasn't in the mood to face Ace either. I didn't want him to eye Buttercup- she was mine.

I grabbed her hand in mine, ''Let's go.''

''Where?''

I pulled her behind me, as I began to walk towards the exit of the School. Mitch stared after us, and so did Ace. I knew that I needed to tell Buttercup about Bubbles being pregnant, but I just didn't know how to.

''Somewhere peaceful.'' I finally replied.

* * *

**Okay, so there it is.**

**The reason for my late update is.. because a lot of things are going on in my life right now. I'm really depressed these days- and I don't even want to talk to my best friend about it.. I just want some alone time.**

**Someone that I was looking forward to live again.. passed away. Rest in Peace Cassie.**

**Rate&Review, please? :)**

**Thank you. x**


	12. Selfishness, and tragedies

We sat there in nothing but silence, and I didn't even know why there was so much tension in the atmosphere. It wasn't because of me- I knew that, but why was Butch so mad?

Earlier in School when Ace tried to grab me by the hand- I instantly ran towards Butch, and hugged him from behind. It felt so good.. I felt so protected, because I knew that it wasn't fake anymore. I really was his Girlfriend now.

Although, I did notice that when I hugged Butch- he looked troubled, and pissed off. Mitch was standing next to him, so I assumed that he had said something. But why would Butch talk to him anyway?

Butch had immediately grabbed my hand afterwards, giving me a mind blowing kiss, before pulling me away from Ace and Mitch. On the way _here_, I had asked him so many times where we were going, but he replied saying, ''somewhere peaceful,'' every single time.

When we reached this place- I couldn't deny it. This place was beautiful. We were at a cozy cottage by the lake side. I assumed that it was far away from home, since it wasn't located in Townsville- yes, we were in a completely different town.

Lost in my thoughts, I didn't realize when it exactly started to rain, but it did. Thankfully, even though we were outside, we were still under the pavement of the Cottage, so we didn't get wet.

I watched as Butch walked into the Cottage, before coming back out. There was a blanket in his hand now, and he came and sat beside me. I squealed in surprise as he suddenly pulled me onto his lap, before spreading the blanket over us. His hands intertwined with mine beneath the blanket.

My iPhone beeped inside my pocket, and I reluctantly let go of his hands, before jamming my hands into my pocket. I pulled my iPhone out, and groaned as The Professor's name flashed on my screen.

Since I was sitting in Butch's lap, and leaning into his chest, his chin was resting on my shoulder. His back was resting against the wall of the Cottage, and he looked comfortable.

''Want me to talk to him for you?'' Butch suggested.

He probably thought I didn't want to talk to The Professor, but in reality, I didn't want to talk to anybody. I just wanted to comfort Butch since he wasn't in his usual playful mood.

''No,'' I muttered, ''it's alright.''

I finally answered the Call, and pressed my iPhone to my ear, ''yes, Daddy?''

''Ah, Buttercup,'' The Professor breathed into the Phone, sounding tired, ''Are you home, honey?''

''No, Dad,'' I replied, ''aren't you?''

Since he had been sick earlier, I assumed that he would stay home, but judging by his tone- he wasn't.

''You wish..'' The Professor sighed loudly into the Phone, ''I'm going to be away for the entire weekend with Eugene, alright?''

That's when I realized.. _it was Friday._

''Okay.'' Was all that I could reply with.

The Professor seemed to be busy, since he hung up right then. I shoved my iPhone back into my pocket, before intertwining my hands with Butch's again, and leaning further into his embrace.

''Are you feeling alright?'' Butch questioned.

''Me?'' I replied, ''I should be asking you that.''

My words left a thickening silence to settle in. Then Butch suddenly turned me around in his lap, and grabbed my face in his hands gently. His piercing green eyes bored into mine- looking saddened.

''Bubbles is pregnant.''

I blinked, ''Excuse me?''

_Did he just.._

''Bubbles. is. pregnant.''

My brain literally stopped working. All I could do was stare back at him- Did he really say that? As if to prove his point, Butch nodded at me. That's when I lost it. How could this have happened?! Bubbles hadn't even mentioned having sex with Mitch. Then why the _fucking_ hell was this happening?

I began to thrash in Butch's arm as I started sobbing loudly. I wanted to let it all out- finally let go of all the guilt and sadness. Instead of letting me go, Butch pulled further into his arms and rocked me back and fourth like a baby.

_It was my fault._ This wouldn't have happened if I had told Bubbles who Mitch really was from the start. I could have prevented this- but instead I had went along with it. What kind of sister was I?

I didn't even know how to react. Honestly, it was almost as if I had no control over my actions anymore. My sobs got louder, as my hands clinched into fists. Not knowing what else to do, I began to hit Butch with my fists. He let me do it, and only watched me. He didn't even flinch with every blow- proving the fact that he was much stronger than me.

Finally, after minutes of hitting him- he grabbed my hands in his, and pulled me back into his chest. My tears now began to soak his entire shirt. I knew I was acting vulnerable.. but at that moment I didn't care.

Bubbles, my sweet innocent sister was only seventeen years old. How was she ever going to take care of the baby? Mitch was a pathetic cheating asshole.. and I knew that he would never stay with Bubbles for long. All that mattered to him were girls.

''Shh..'' Butch whispered into my ear, ''everything is going to be fine, baby. I'll fix everything.''

I could only nod against his chest, as another sob raked throughout my body.

_Why was this happening?_

* * *

_***~Boomer Jojo's Point of** **View~* ** _

I sighed loudly as I stared at the clock on the wall. Just another minute.. and I would be done with School for today. As the clock finally hit three pm, I bolted up from my seat, and stalked towards the front of the Classroom. I stopped once I was right in front of the Teacher, and held out my assignment.

Miss Keane looked up at me from the Teacher's manual on the table, and smiled, ''Boomer,'' She greeted me, as she grabbed my assignment, ''Thank you for submitting this before everyone else.. like usual.''

I shyly laughed at her compliment, before smiling back, ''Thank you as well, Miss Keane.''

''You're welcome,'' She responded at once, before she leaned towards me, ''Do remind Butch, and Brick about the assignment. I don't want them submitting their's on the last minute.. like last time.''

I nodded at her in understanding, ''No worries. I'll tell them.''

She finally excused me, and I didn't waste a single moment as I bolted out of the Classroom, and began to head towards the exit. It's not that I didn't like School.. I knew that it was important for our education.. but I just didn't feel comfortable around too many people.

''Boomie!'' The familiar voice yelled after me.

I groaned, before turning around and facing Princess Morbucks. She smiled at me flirtatiously, before walking closer. Once she was right in front of me, she wrapped her arms around my neck, and leaned even closer.

She leaned further into me by purpose, trying to shove her cleavage into my face. She titled her head to the side, trying to appear more appealing, and making her dark red curls of her hair fall to the side as well.

''Where's Butch?'' She whispered.

If she was doing this to Butch right now.. he would have pushed her away, and called her a bitch. But I couldn't do that. I didn't like hurting girls with my words. Every girl deserved a prince.

I gently removed her arms from my neck, before stepping away, ''He's with Buttercup,'' I told her, ''I have to go. I'm sorry. Bye!''

After saying those words, I ran towards the exit. I didn't have time for this- I had promised Father that I would get him all the supplies from the Mall today, since he had been requesting me to do so since a week.

* * *

I was just about to the exit the Mall- when I saw her. Bubbles wasn't even facing me, but I could still recognize her from the back. Her long blonde hair reached her waist and covered her back perfectly. She was sitting near the exit with her back hunched forward. Normally, I wouldn't have cared as much- actually I would have.. but this was different. I felt my heart break at the sight of her.

I didn't even care if I sounded like a girl in my thoughts.. I just needed to know if she was okay.

I silently walked towards her, and stopped once I was right beside the bench. She still hadn't noticed me, and remained looking at the ground as I kneeled right in front of her.

''Bubbles?''

That's when she looked up at me, and I immediately gulped. Her eyes- the same shade as mine were not lively like they usually were, and were instead covered with warm tears. Her bottom lip continued to quiver as she looked at me. Now, I knew why she had been sitting like that.. she had been crying. But why? Who would make a sweet heart like her cry?

''Are you okay?'' I questioned her slowly.

As an answer to my question, she did something that simply left me stunned- she lunged towards me. I could only watch in utter surprise as she kneeled down on the floor beside me, and wrapped her arms tightly around my neck, before sobbing into my shirt.

All I could do was run my free hand up and down her back- since I didn't even know why she was crying, and it hurt me deeply.

_She had been my childhood love, and I still was in love with her, and always would be. _

* * *

**_*~Back to Buttercup Utonium's Point of__ View~* _**

I curled against Butch's chest as he carried me inside the cottage and into the bedroom. The bedroom looked cozy, and homey but I could barely focus on anything since my eyes were blood-shot and hurt because of all the crying that I had done the past hours.

Butch gently placed me on the king sized bed, as he towered over me. He was standing by the side of the bed, and my arms were still around his neck, making it impossible for him to move.

I needed him to heal me- Bubbles' condition had left me broken.

I knew that sooner or later, I would have to face reality and explain things to Bubbles, but right then. I just wanted to forget- I just wanted to be free for once. No Ace, no Bubbles, no Mitch and no nothing. Just Butch and I.

''I want to stay here for the entire weekend,'' I choked out.

Butch only smiled in return, before his hand trailed down the side of my face. His hand came back up and cupped the side of my face- making it impossible for me to look away from his captivating eyes. ''It's okay to stay here,'' He said soothingly, ''... It's okay to be selfish for once.''

I immediately shook my head, ''It's not okay but I am tired-''

''Buttercup,'' He breathed, but he still managed to keep patient with me, ''you have done absolutely everything in your power to stop this, and now that it has happened.. I'm sorry, but you can't do anything about it.''

''We can't abort the baby,'' He continued, as he let out a sigh, ''from now on.. matters are worse, and we need to take actions slowly, and cautiously. I'll be beside you the entire time.. so please, baby. Just let it go for the time being. Enjoy this weekend.. be carefree for once.''

As much as I wanted to deny it- he was right.

For once, I was going to be carefree. I was going to enjoy these three days with my.. _boyfriend_. I was going to have fun like every other girl my age did, and for once I was going to ignore all the problems going on in my life. It was going to be about me for once. Only me.

My iPhone began to ring, but before I could move Butch pulled away from me- making my arms drop from around his neck. He shoved his hand into my pocket, before pulling out the Phone. ''It's Blossom..'' He said, and I before I could tell him anything, he answered it.

''Hey.'' He said coolly.

He walked around the bed, before getting under the covers with me. I immediately snuggled against his side, and simply watched as his arm wrapped around me, pulling me further into him.

_''Butch?'' Blossom yelled, ''Why are you answering Buttercup's Phone?''_

''She's sleeping beside me,'' Butch told her, ''Do you need anything?''

_''No,'' Blossom replied sharply, and I almost thought I heard her crying, ''I'll see her later then..''_

''Later.''

With that, Butch hung up and instead of giving me my iPhone, he pressed it against his lips in thought, ''I almost thought I heard Brick screaming in the background.. and demanding Blossom to open up the door... _weird_.''

My eyes widened in shock, before remembering that I was going to keep away from all this drama for the time being- no, I wasn't going to think about my sister's for once. I was going to enjoy my boyfriend's company this weekend.

''You look like you're kissing my iPhone..'' I blurted out.

That was true, Butch had his delicious lips pressed against my Phone in thought, and I couldn't believe it- I was jealous of the electric object!

Butch's piercing eyes locked with mine, before he placed the iPhone away, and leaned towards me. My breathing hitched as his lips stopped a centimeter away from mine, and he breathed right into my face.

''Want to replace it with your lips, then?'' He said, as a slow smile graced his lips.

I could only grin in reply, ''Gladly.''

That was the last word that escaped my lips, before his mouth came crashing down on mine. His kiss made me feel high- it made me forget about everything. I was really lucky to have someone like him, and I couldn't help but smile wider as his hands intertwined with mine between the kiss.

* * *

**Hello! **

**Firstly, thank you so much for your blessings, and reviews about Cassie. Like they say.. time heals all wounds but time doesn't pass as fast as we want it to.. and it hurts like hell. Cassie was beyond amazing, and I'm upset that other people won't get a chance to meet someone like her. I'm sure she would be very happy to see you all saying that.. even though you didn't know her. I can only hope that time fills the holes that she has left in our hearts, and we can continue with our lives.. She committed suicide (you guys probably didn't even want to know that,) but my purpose for mentioning that fact is.. please never do something like that. I know you might feel like nobody cares.. but trust me. Your death will hurt so many people that love you, and it will leave them beyond repair.**

**Secondly, you all seem to want to kill me because of what happened with Bubbles! :) Haha, Please be patient.. I have everything worked out, and believe me, I hate Mitch too.. Let's murder him in his sleep together? ;)**

**Thank you so much again. xo**

**So keep leaving reviews, and rates if you want me to continue the story! I love hearing your thoughts.. :D I read ALL of them. One review in particular left me smiling like an idiot.. it was by Blue Black Water Lolita Sweet! :D Lol, I love hearing about your creative thoughts! I'm on team Boomer too! ;)  
**

**See you ALL soon with a new update. xo**


	13. Not-so-Perfect Prince Charming

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER. XO**

* * *

I groaned out in protest as my phone beeped beside me. My body felt tired, and my eyes ached. It felt bittersweet to open and close them. Going against my body's protests, I squinted my eyes open.

I stretched my arms and lazily reached out for my iPhone, that was placed on the side table. I pulled it towards me, and couldn't help but scowl at the Caller ID. It was Blossom. What did she want? Couldn't she understand that I didn't want to be part of the drama for once?

I silently threw my phone away and lazily rolled onto my back. That's when I realized- Butch wasn't in bed. I hurriedly sled off of the bed, and walked out of the bedroom. I could hear some noise coming from the door down the hall, and I immediately walked towards it. I opened the door, and breathed a sigh of relief once I saw him standing there.

He had a cup of coffee in one hand, and the Newspaper in the other. His eyes finally snapped towards me, and a small smile graced his lips, ''Good morning, baby.''

I had always hated the word baby- it sounded so unoriginal and cheesy, but now it was my new favorite word. Every time, Butch called me that- it made me melt into a puddle of water. Literally.

''Morning,'' I replied.

He walked around the Kitchen counter, and stopped once he was right in front of me. He set his cup of Coffee onto the counter, and the Newspaper as well, before turning towards me completely.

I squealed in surprise as he picked me up, and set me on the Kitchen counter as well. He stepped forward, and between my legs, as his hands came to rest at my thighs.

''How are you feeling?'' He questioned softly.

I knew what he meant- last night I had been an emotional wreck but not today. Today I was going to have fun- like nothing was wrong. I was going to enjoy this weekend as much as I could.. before going back to reality. My heart still ached at the thought of Bubbles, but I pushed it aside.

''I'm fine.'' I finally answered back, before looking over at the stove, ''did you make breakfast?''

Butch planted his lips onto the side of my neck, and I immediately gasped before my hands clinched his shoulder tightly. His hot tongue ran down the side of my neck, before coming back up and sucking on my sensitive spot. I had turned into jelly- all I could do was whimper in response. I didn't know how to react- it was too much to feel. Pleasure ran deep within my veins at the contact.

His mouth came to rest at my earlobe this time, ''I'm no Prince Charming,'' he breathed, causing my breathing to hitch, ''I'm Butch Jojo and I can't cook.''

He suddenly stepped away from me- snapping me out of my lustful gaze. I watched as he picked his Coffee back up, and smirked at me. ''Now, be a good girl and cook for the both of us.''

I could only gape as he walked out of the Kitchen. He had this control over my body- that I myself didn't and that made me feel tingly all over. Even my heart betrayed my brain at the sight of this devilishly handsome boy. I slowly sled off of the counter, and walked towards the stove with wobbly feet. I was no master chief either, but I knew how to make pancakes and for now that would be enough.

I pulled out the ingredients from the cupboard and started to cook. It didn't take me as long as I thought and they didn't turn out that bad either. Of course, some of them were slightly burned but that was pretty good for someone like me.

I placed two plates of the pancakes into a tray with two glasses of orange juice, before walking out. I saw Butch standing outside in the cold breeze through the glass doors, and walked out myself as well.

Butch had already set a picnic blanket for us on the floor and the small gesture warmed my heart. What was wrong with me? Something like this would have normally made me snort!

I set the tray down and Butch sat down beside me as well. I ignored his smug smile, and began to eat. For once, the both of us enjoyed the peace around us and simply remained silent. The place was beautiful and I was going to miss it, once we left.

''Mojo got me this place on my fourteenth birthday.'' Butch explained, making me look up at him. His raven hair looked sexy, because it was messy and standing up in all wonderful directions. His piercing green eyes locked with mine, ''I've never brought someone here before.''

My breathing hitched at his revelation- well, what did I expect? He loved me, of course, he was going to treat me differently. Then why was my heart pounding so fast? I ignored the loud thudding of my heart, and forced a laugh, ''Talk about being spoiled.''

''I'm not spoiled,'' He disagreed. ''I'm just pitied.''

''Pitied?'' I blinked at him, ''why would someone pity you? Especially your parents? You're rich, you're.. good looking, and you're smart.''

I wanted to hit myself for saying all that, but I really was confused. Why would someone pity him? My stomach dropped when Butch didn't make a single comment about what I said and simply stared at me with soft eyes.

''I have AVM..'' He whispered so lowly, that I wouldn't have heard him if it weren't for the deafening silence that had settled between us, ''I have wanted to tell you for so long..''

I swallowed loudly. ''What is AVM?''

_Please, don't tell me its some kind of disease. Please God.. Please don't._

''A cerebral arteriovenous malformation is an abnormal connection between the arteries and veins in the brain that usually forms before birth,'' He explained, knocking the air out of my lungs completely, ''An AVM rupture occurs because of pressure and damage to blood vessel tissue. This allows blood to leak into the brain or surrounding tissues, and reduces blood flow to the brain.''

This sounded really bad.. I felt my eyes tearing. Why was this happening? I felt like the air around me was suffocating me, and I felt like I was trapped- completely helpless. He couldn't be sick.. He was a rowdy ruff! This didn't make sense..

''Remember that one time I ran away in the middle of us fighting?'' He questioned, and I remembered clearly- he was talking about eighth grade, ''I ran away because I had a severe headache due to my AVM.''

''Butch..'' I whimpered with a sob, ''Please.. no..''

I was literally on my breaking point right now.. Why..

''The AVM makes me feel confused, have Ear buzzing, and headaches, Problems walking, Seizures, Blurred, decreased, or double vision, Dizziness and Muscle weakness..'' He listed softly, ''that's mainly the reason why we don't fight anymore..''

''Are you dying?'' I managed to choke out, ''please..''

''Earlier when you saw Boomer and I swimming?'' He continued, ignoring my comment, ''that's because I couldn't take it anymore- my body hurt and I needed to let it out somehow.''

''Butch..''

''That night at my house when we made out and Brick walked in on us?'' He whispered, ''when you jumped out of the window- I went to jump after you but I stopped when I began to feel dizzy..''

I swallowed loudly, as the tears streamed down my face. I thought he didn't like me back then! But the real reason was his illness..

''You thought I found you undesirable and didn't want to make love to you those two or three times I pulled away..'' He guessed, and I gulped knowing that he was hurt, ''I didn't want to take advantage of you when you didn't know about my illness.. I couldn't do that to you.''

He was sick.. more ill than I would have ever imagined.

''Want to know why HIM was so excited to see you?'' He asked, with a little humorless chuckle, ''because he knew how much I loved you since the moment I saw the six year old.. you. Yet, I had never acted on my feelings because I didn't want to drag you into this.. but then I realized- you needed me, and I was going to give you me.''

''Are you dying?'' I repeated.

My heart immediately jumped in relief once he shook his head, ''I'm not dying, baby,'' He answered, ''I'm being treated by radiations.. but there are going to be risks.''

I knew why he was saying that.. he thought I was going to leave him now. I wanted nothing more than to hit him for thinking that- I wouldn't leave him, and I couldn't leave him because.. I didn't know why but I just couldn't.

''I'm not going to leave you..''

''Of course,'' he replied, trying to sound confident, ''I'm just so charming, right?''

There was this nervousness behind his words that his teasing tone couldn't hide, and I swallowed before looking back into those piercing green eyes of his, ''Yes.. and because you're my Prince Charming.''

As soon as those words left my mouth- his lips came crashing down on mine. The kiss warmed me from my toes to my head- it was slow and sensual. It was filled with so much emotion that I found myself crying again. His hands cupped my face gently, and pressed my lips firmly against his- not letting me go. There was this new emotion inside my heart.. it made me feel different. It made me worry for him more than myself.

It made me want him more than anything.. It made me like him so much that the thought of him even being pinched hurt me more than anything. The thought of leaving him.. left me dead.

What was this emotion?

* * *

**Please answer Buttercup, and tell her to grow some balls.. and tell Butch that she loves him already! I mean, how more obvious can it get? Of course, that emotion is love. -.-**

**ANNOUNCEMENT**** TIME: You all seem to like BlossomXBrick and BubblesXBoomer as well.. as couples, and you guys like reading about them too? Do you think I should make them apart of this book as well then? With their Point of Views and all.. or do you think I should write different books about them? I think it will be easier to add them in this book.. Your choice though! Lemme know as soon as possible.**

**This Chapter is really sad.. Butch is sick.. like really sick. It made me cry.. well, everything has been making me cry lately, but still. Hope you liked it.. lemme know what you think if you want me to update! **

**Review and Rate! x**


	14. We finally do 'it'

**I thought about it, and I've decided that I'll have all the couples in one book. Of course, Buttercup and Butch are the main focus.. since they are my favorite couple, but yeah..**

* * *

**_*~Blossom's Point of_****_View~*_**

I continued to ignore the ringing of my cell phone, and instead focused on the laptop before me. I knew he would never stop calling- until he talked to me but I didn't want to play this game anymore.

He always hurt me.. he played with my emotions every single time. He knew how I felt and he some how told me he returned the feeling too but why? Why did he go ahead and have sex with other girls when he was too scared to commit to me?

Was I really not that good enough?

_Maybe, I really am not.._

I shook my head sharply, and instead pulled the laptop closer to my curled up body. I needed to distract myself- before I got the familiar ache to cut. Yes, I self-harmed.

Blossom Utonium- the most intelligent and well-known girl around the school- self harmed. It had all started the first time I saw him with another girl.. He was just so perfect and I loved him so much it hurt- but he never cared enough to stop.

As I turned on the laptop, I also looked down at the faint scars on my hands.. How come people never noticed them? Simple, I covered them up. Yay, Make up.

Once the laptop was turned on- I turned on Facebook. Facebook was one of the places where I could stalk him- without him knowing. As soon as my home-page loaded, I went to the search engine.

_Brick Jojo. _

That was his name- his very charming name. His profile popped up, and my eyes immediately scanned his latest status message.

_''I'm sorry..''_

He was sorry again, and I knew he didn't mean it again. His apologizes were hollow to me now- they meant nothing. They didn't even flinch me anymore. Exiting his page, I went back onto my news-feed.

_Buttercup Utonium has updated her profile picture._

A soft smile graced my lips as I saw the picture. It was a picture of Buttercup and Butch- Surprising, indeed. Butch was standing behind Buttercup with his arms wrapped her waist. While, he was staring into the camera with a playful smirk- Buttercup looked genuinely happy.

They looked so happy.. it hurt me. I could never have something like that- there it was. The need to self harm was back.. I needed to distract myself quickly. I trailed my eyes over another post.

_Buttercup Utonium is in a relationship with Butch Jojo._

_81 people like this, 115 comments._

The number of comments, and likes didn't surprise me. The Rowdy Ruff Boys were as famous as us at School, and even though they had been evil- people still looked up at them.

Brick..

I looked down at my barely visible baby bump- and the cry that I had been able to keep inside for so long, finally escaped my lips. I cried for everything- Brick, me and our unborn. I would have to get rid of the baby.. fast.

* * *

_***~Buttercup's Point of View~*** _

''You look adorable.''

I looked up at Butch with a scowl as he walked into the bedroom with his iPhone in his hand. I could see my Facebook page on his screen, and that made my cheeks turn red despite what he had said.

''I'm not adorable.''

''Fine..'' He chuckled, as he slumped down on the bed beside, ''you look sexy.''

''Butch!''

''Just kidding!'' He immediately said, once I raised my arm to hit him, ''honestly, baby, I love the picture- I look charming as usual, you look breathtaking.. we're the most good-looking couple out there.''

I opened my mouth to respond but immediately shut it back when Butch went still beside me. His hand shot up to his forehead, and he clinched his hair.

''Are you okay?'' I questioned softly.

He looked at me through his clasped hands. ''Just a little headache.''

I instantly rolled off of the bed, and placed the laptop on a nearby chair, before walking back towards him. He watched me in confusion as I helped him lay down on the bed. I noticed the chain around his neck and knew that it would probably irritate him soon- so I crawled on top of him to remove it.

I removed the chain, but still remained on top of him. ''You better?''

He shook his head, before whispering out the next words with a smirk. ''No, but you can make me feel better.''

With that- his hands left his forehead and came to the back of my neck, pulling my face close to his. His familiar mouth covered mine in a heated kiss that made my whole body scream out in pleasure.

As our mouths opened and our tongue tangled together- one of his hands left the back of my neck and instead cupped my behind, making me grind against him. I moaned loudly at the sensation, and I felt him smile against me.

His hand continued to rub my behind in different ways, before it finally came to my front and yanked my top off. My top slipped down from the side of the bed, leaving me there in nothing but my pajama pants and bra.

His hand entered my pajama pants this time- making me finally detach my mouth from his with a loud audible gasp. He smirked up at me, and his gorgeous green eyes sparkled with amusement, ''you're wearing a thong?''

''I-''

He didn't let me finish and yanked the pants from me as well- throwing them away like some kind of garbage. His eyes trailed over my semi-naked figure shamelessly, before he grinned widely, ''even better than before- because now you know I love you.''

With those words, he flipped us over- caging me between him and the bed. He was on top of me now, and he loved that. His hands grabbed the both of mine and locked them above my head while he placed his knees on top of my legs.

I was such a hormonal mess- I couldn't even utter a word. All I wanted him to do was.. to do me. I wanted him- hell, I needed him. He was like a drug for me. He loved me.. I liked him very much.

His mouth left mine and instead went to my bra- I watched as he ripped the bra off with his bare teeth. As soon as the piece of fabric was off- his mouth started to nibble all over my chest- making me scream out in pleasure. My hips bucked forward on their own- this was too much to take.

His mouth traveled down all the way to my thong, before he ripped that away as well. Now- I went still. This was the first time that he had seen me completely nude. Did he like my body? I didn't even know how we had ended up in a situation like this.. but I wanted him so bad.

I gasped in pain- it was too much. Too much pleasure- his tongue continued to stroke me. That meant- he wasn't disgusted. After doing that, and nibbling on my chest for a good few minutes, he returned to my face.

''I love you.'' He whispered, ''and you're so fucking perfect.''

Perfect. That word made me forget about everything- nobody had ever called me that. I went still in his embrace and could only look into his eyes- those gorgeous pools of emerald green.

I didn't even notice when he had began to undress himself until I felt his skin against mine. It burned- it was too much to take in. It felt like pure bliss to have him pressed against me without any flimsy clothes in the way. Why hadn't we done this before?

Then suddenly I felt something near my core- him. The nerves were all back in full pace- I knew what was going to happen next. I would lose my virginity but somehow I knew that I wasn't going to regret it. I wouldn't want to be here with anyone else but him.

''Do you want me to?'' He questioned.

That's when I said something that even shocked my own ears-, ''I'm scared.''

Butch smiled genuinely at that, revealing his pearly white teeth, ''Don't be,'' He whispered, ''I'll be gentle.. but I'll make you scream my name.''

With that, he entered me. At first, I felt pain- pure agony and I felt my eyes water. He looked down at me with a soft smile, before bringing his hands to dry my tears, ''Shh..'' he murmured, ''I'm right here, baby.''

The pain slowly began to fade and I nodded at him to continue. At first, his pace was slow but with time he began to speed up his pace, making me scream out his name in pleasures, and in the most huskiest voice possible.

Our ragged breathing mixed with each other as we let the bliss fill up our entire bodies. Our grunts, groans and screams of pleasure filled the entire cottage in unison- and I had to admit we were loud.

His body collapsed on top of mine as we both let out final screams of pleasure. We had finally done it- and it had tired us on so many levels. At least, I was tired, judging by the way Butch was looking at me- he was ready for round two.

He remained on top of me and even buried his head in the crook of my neck. His body was heavy, and I could feel him getting.. excited once again, but I didn't complain. I loved having him against me.

I felt his tongue run down the side of my throat, before I heard him whisper into my ear, ''Good night, babe.''

My eyes had already began to feel droopy, ''Night.''

With that- the both of us fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Hello guys!**

**Boomer and Bubbles will hopefully be there in the next chapter.. yay for the blue fans! Second off, I'm not rushing with this story! Buttercup and Butch needed to do that- it was all planned out from the start. There is a reason for it, and no! It's not about Buttercup getting pregnant or anything.**

**AND YES, Blossom is pregnant. You'll know more about the whole Blossom pregnant\Bubbles pregnant situation later.**

**REVIEW AND RATE IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE! **


	15. Somewhat the truth

_***~Buttercup Utonium's Point of **__**View~***_

I groaned lowly in protest as I began to wake up. At first, I still kept my eyes closed but after a while, I decided to give up and opened them slowly. I winced involuntarily as the light from between the curtains landed on my face, before my eyes became used to the light.

My face immediately warmed up as I blushed a deep shade of red, when my eyes landed on the person sleeping next to me in bed. Butch looked as innocent as an angel. He looked so peaceful and vulnerable.. that my heart melted at the sight of him. How could someone be so attractive and perfect? Was it even legal?

Butch was still completely stark naked like me- the both of us were just covered by the comforters. I felt sore between both of my legs- nothing more, and I decided to get dressed since we were going to leave today. It was Monday tomorrow, and we would have School.

I loved this place.. It was breathtaking, but unfortunately we couldn't stay here forever. Butch said he'd be bring me here next weekend as well if we were free, and that made me feel a bit better.

I slowly and quietly removed Butch's arm, before sneakily getting up. As soon as my feet hit the cool floor- I smiled at the feeling. I stretched my arms above my head, and just as I was about to walk towards the bathroom- a hand grabbed my mine.

The hand turned me around towards the person. A gasp escaped my lips as I realized that it was Butch. How fast was he? I had gotten out of bed.. not even a few minutes ago.

My face burned even more as I realized that the both of us were completely naked now.

''I-I..'' I stuttered. ''What are you doing?''

Butch flashed me his sexy crooked smile, before pushing me against the opposite wall. I gulped as my back hit the wall and he caged me in. His mouth came crashing down on my mine, and I didn't even care about my morning breath.

Butch tasted like mangoes.. Was that even possible? I moaned lowly at the sensation. His arms wrapped my legs around his torso, lifting me up in the air, and kissing me with so much passion that I began to see stars. Literally.

I pulled away from his mouth as I felt myself being laid down. I almost gasped loudly in surprise- Butch had carried me into the bathroom, and I hadn't even noticed. Was I that distracted?

Butch placed me into the bathtub, before he jumped right in himself as well. He laid on top of me in the warm bath water as hotter water poured down on our bodies from the shower. He started trailing kisses down my neck, as his hands began to shampoo my hair.

I sighed in content.. This was so relaxing.

* * *

**_*~Boomer Jojo's Point of View~* _**

I sighed into her hair as her body raked with another sob. My heart shattered at each cry that escaped her beautiful lips- I didn't even care if that sounded gay. I had always loved Bubbles, and most of the time I had stalked her.

I would make sure she was right. When she started dating Mitch, and remained oblivious to my feelings, it hurt. It really did, but I never stopped loving her. Even the constant rejection couldn't let me run away from her. She was my one and only childhood love.

''Bubbles,'' I whispered in a hoarse voice, ''What's wrong? All you've been doing is crying..''

That was true. Ever since I had found her at the mall on Friday, and brought her to my vacation home- all she did was cry. She didn't eat, only slept.. and certainly didn't talk. It had me worried now. What was happening?

I pulled her head away from my shoulder, and made her look at me as I grasped her face in my hands. My heart almost stopped at the vulnerable expression on her face- her blonde hair was matted to her forehead roughly, she had developed dark circles around her eyes in only two days, and blue eyes were bloodshot. Even then, she looked nothing less than a princess. She was my Princess.

''It's worrying me..'' I confessed.

Couldn't she see how she was driving me wild?

''Mitch.'' She finally spoke, ''he broke up with me- just because I'm pregnant.''

As those words escaped her lips- my body stopped working. My heart stopped beating- yet I remained rigid. What the hell had she just said? It was like I was feeling my heart break all over again.. I felt dead and hollow.

''I'm not pregnant, Boomer.''

''Excuse me?'' I blinked.

She shakily ran her fingers through her hair, ''I was never pregnant to even begin with! Mitch and I have been dating for quite some time, but I never let him make love to me.'' She hiccuped, ''I always felt like it wasn't right.. and guess what? It wasn't!''

I was beyond confused. Why had she said she was pregnant in the first place then? This was all so complicated. I knew one thing for certain though, Mitch needed a visit from me and my brothers. We needed to punish him.

Bubbles breathed out slowly, as her blood shot eyes met mine again, ''I'll explain,'' She said as her voice cracked, ''on Friday, I went back home early, because I needed to pick up my assignment- Mitch being an ass followed me because he's always afraid that I'm going to cheat. I actually liked him- So the heck was I ever going to cheat?''

I finally raised my arm, and wrapped it around her slim shoulders. She needed my support right now, and I was going to give it to her. I would always be there for her no matter- I had promised myself that a long time ago.

''Anyways,'' She continued in her uncertain little voice, ''I walked into the bathroom upstairs to wash my hands, and I found a positive pregnancy test there. It shocked me greatly, and I picked it up. I walked out with it in my hand, only to find Mitch standing right there in the doorway. He called me a bitch, and slut, and didn't even bother listening.. instead he walked out- oh, and he said he was done with me.''

My jaw clinched at Mitch's words. He was so going to get it from me. I was going to beat the shit out of him. I had never been the rebellious time, but I did get the streak when someone touched my loved ones. I was going to make him pay for my causing my princess so much pain.

Though the question was.. who is _really_ pregnant then?

''One of your sisters is pregnant,'' I told her carefully, watching as her lips turned into a grim line, ''Which one?''

Her brows furrowed in pure confusion, as she replied, ''I don't know. All I know is that- I am not pregnant. Do you think.. um, Buttercup is?'' Bubbles blushed, and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face at that.

''Don't know.. '' I replied honestly.

Butch was madly in love with Buttercup, and so was she.. She just didn't know it yet. They must have already had sex a million times, judging by the heated and suggestive expressions that they gave each-other.

Then suddenly Bubbles gasped loudly. ''It's Blossom. Blossom is pregnant.''

* * *

After going through the facts that Bubbles had provided me- we came to a conclusion. It certainly was Blossom. Although, we didn't certainly know about the Father.. we still had a pretty good idea. It was probably Brick.. If it really was him- He was so going to get it from Butch and I.

For now, Bubbles and I had decided to keep it a secret. We were just going to observe things, and then if our assumption really turned out right- we would tell Butch and Buttercup as well.

We were currently sitting in my car- that I had parked out the Utonium residence. I didn't want Bubbles to leave just yet, but she claimed that she really did need to go home, because the Professor would be back soon. Bummer, right?

Bubbles suddenly squealed by my side, and I immediately followed her gaze, and looked outside the window of the car. There on the front of the porch was Butch and Buttercup- their car had pulled up on the side a couple of seconds ago, I guess.

What made me groan was the fact that they were making out against Butch's car in public. Butch had Buttercup pressed against his Lamborghini, as the both of them kissed like their life depended on it. As the kiss turned deeper, and Butch's hands went under Buttercup's shirt.. I couldn't take it anymore. I horned.. loudly.

Butch remained rigid but Buttercup pulled away from him with a jump in surprise. As soon as her gaze landed on me and Bubbles in the car, she blushed madly, before she turned to run inside the house. Butch, my stubborn brother, grabbed her by the wrist and kissed her one last time, before letting her run away. Bubbles soon followed and unlike her sister, she didn't kiss me.. she just smiled in goodbye, before running inside as well.

Butch walked towards my car, and pulled my door wide open. ''What-'' Before I could complete my sentence, he hit me on the back of my neck.

''Never do that again. You scared her.''

One look at his face.. and I just knew.

''You had sex with her didn't you?''

He smiled. ''I didn't have sex. I made love to the love of my life.''

I returned his smile with a little laugh. ''I'm happy for you, brother.''

''Me too,'' He responded, as he motioned towards the door that Bubbles had entered through, ''Though, tell me.. What's wrong?''

Butch and I had been very close since we were younger, and even now. He knew when something was up- I was his right hand man.

''Blossom.'' I replied, ''Bubbles is not pregnant, Blossom is.''

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**I'm really busy with School, and a bunch of other shit. So sorry for the delay.**

**Tell me what you think of the chapter if you want another update soon. **

**I mostly get like two or three reviews for each chapter.. honestly, its disappointing.**

**REVIEW AND RATE!**

**xxxx**


End file.
